


Between Shadow and Light

by Deathangelgw



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Jared is a 16 year old delinquent that escapes from serving his community service for the mayor of New York City, Tom Welling, and is on the run when he meets up with a strange guy who has a hawk. Magic, mystery, tragedy, and love ensue as he tries to help break a curse that has destroyed the lives of two men who loved at the wrong time. But will his own heart be protected from what may happen?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Between Shadow and Light pt. 1/16 + epilogue  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Artist: Raggedy_edge  
Author email: deathangelgw@gmail.com  
Disclaimer: These boys aren't mine. No harm is meant, but they sure are fun to play with!  
Warnings: AU, OOC, underage sex, swearing, violence, slash, threesome, voyeurism, exhibitionism, rape/hinted rape, drugs, death, and various other things as the story progresses.  
Pairings: established JDM/JA, TW/JW, almost TW/JP, unrequited TW/JA, eventual JDM/JA/JP, JDM/JP, JA/JP, hinted DB/JM, TW/JM, TW/DB, TW/whole schlew of others, JP/OMC, KK/SM.  
Other Characters: MR, CK, KK, SC, SM, DB, JM, SB, CMM (very brief).  
Rating: PG-13-NC-17  
Beta: The ever sarcastic MA. Love ya babe!  
Summary: Jared is a 16 year old delinquent that escapes from serving his community service for the mayor of New York City, Tom Welling, and is on the run when he meets up with a strange guy who has a hawk. Magic, mystery, tragedy, and love ensue as he tries to help break a curse that has destroyed the lives of two men who loved at the wrong time. But will his own heart be protected from what may happen?  
A/N: Gonna give this a shot for the LJ Comm spn_j2_bigbang contest. Ahem...thanks to MA for bouncing the ideas off with me and straightening my head on some of it and forcing me to remember such things as continuity! Haha! Also, humungous thanks to Raggedy_edge for the awesome art! A link for her art post is below! Feedback is much loved and appreciated.   
A/N2: Just a side disclaimer for how the characters are in this fic. I did some MAJOR bastardization of certain folks and have seriously made the law officials seem like they are very very corrupt. I do not hold these ideas for real, though I will acknowledge that there are *some* corrupt officials, not all are like that. Also any of the people that are the main characters are truly OOC though some of them (JDM, JP, JA, and MR) are kinda close to how I see their persons. Any complaints about how I represent the officials of law and these stars I will ignore because you obviously don’t know how to read disclaimers.  
  
Now that that’s done, enjoy!

 

'thoughts'

 

The soft sound of spray paint hissing out of its can and hitting a smooth surface in random strokes floated through the cool late night air and was followed by the clack clack clack of the spray can being shaken. A shadowed figure bent closer to the car that it was 'decorating' as the hissing sound resumed and was accompanied by a rather off tune version of 'Hey Mickey'. The free hand that was hanging down alongside the jeaned leg brushed through the loose floppy brown hair and pushed it back behind an ear before balancing the lanky body on the car as it shifted for a better angle to write its message. A loop was finished and the figure straightened up with a smirk on the shadowed face as it admired the drawing it had just created. A long finger traced just alongside the wet paint, mimicking the lewd picture with a shadow.

 

Suddenly, a light shone over the figure and the shadowed face turned up and was revealed by the bright light. The hazel eyes blinked as soft lips parted in a groan before a large hand came up to shield his eyes. He tilted his head, trying to see through the glare for a clearer glimpse of the forms that were behind the bright light. When he saw the glint of badges and heard the murmured static of a radio, he groaned again.

 

"In a bit of trouble here now, son," drawled out from behind the light and the youth bowed his head as he swallowed hard. "Vandalizing the mayor's Benz…not exactly the way to get around in this town," was added with a chuckle.

 

"Yea whatever," the boy muttered before he was roughly turned towards the Benz in question and handcuffed brusquely as his rights were read to him. He smirked as he was pulled up and led towards the waiting cop car and glanced back to see his drawing illuminated garishly by the flashing police lights. He chuckled as he looked forward again, not feeling the slightest bit sorry as he was guided into the back seat. He'd gotten his message across just fine.

 

Of course, the next day he was feeling the slightest prick of worry while seated in court awaiting his verdict from the unnaturally swift trial that had come up for his misdemeanor. It didn't help that the 'honorable' mayor was at the trial. The youth's skin prickled uncomfortably as he felt eyes on him and he glanced over at the tall dark haired man who was said to be the youngest mayor in history as well as being known for making great changes in the city of New York. The mayor's lips turned up slowly in a knowing smirk and it made the boy's skin crawl even more. He knew that look and he wanted no part of it, but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be his lucky day.

 

"Jared Tristan Padalecki. Please rise."

 

The order snapped through the boy's thoughts and he looked forward as he stood up with his handcuffed wrists crossed respectfully in front of him. The judge was an almost typical stereotype of the kind of judge who acted like he was benevolent, but in truth had his own underhanded workings going on with his fat jowls, beady eyes, and balding head that shone like it was waxed nightly. Jared had heard of the judge, Henry Connor and his dealings with sending delinquents into community service. Word on the street had been that those delinquents had ended up dead several days later, beaten, raped, and pumped full of drugs. Suddenly, Jared had a very real fear that he might be next on that list. 'Maybe I shouldn'tve put that last dribble on the picture,' he thought and had to fight a grin.

 

"Mr. Padalecki, do you understand the charges that are being brought against you? Vandalism of public property, stealing, and vulgar displays on a public official's property," Judge Connor stated as he read the papers in front of him.

 

"Yes sir, I do," Jared drawled in his full-on Southern charm as he smiled winningly at the judge. At the unimpressed stare, his smile slipped down in wattage and more into attitude. He had nothing to lose.

 

"How do you plead?" the judge asked dryly and Jared couldn't help rolling his eyes.

 

"Does it matter? Ya'll have already tried and convicted me, so just get to the sentencin'," he replied in a bored voice and several voices hissed around him in outrage and the judge banged his gavel several times.

 

"Order…" the judge growled and then glared at Jared. "Young man…I'll remind you that you're in a court of law. Show some respect."

 

"I will when ya'll do as well," Jared shot back with a sneer as he leaned in and laughed as he was yanked back by his guard as the judge banged his gavel again over the uproar.

 

"Order!" Judge Connor snapped out in irritation before focusing on Jared again. "Young man, I'll try you in contempt if you don't simmer down," he stated angrily and Jared smirked at the red hue that was coloring the pallid face, but he kept his peace. "Since you have obviously accepted that you are guilty, I am sentencing you to fifty hours of community service with Mayor Tom Welling. He shall be in charge of your time and if you fulfill everything to his satisfaction, you will be released. Court adjourned." At that, the gavel banged once more, signaling the end as the obese judge waddled off of the podium to his little office.

 

Jared grimaced as he was tugged out from behind the table he'd been standing behind, but then was stopped as he almost ran into a well built body. He swallowed hard and looked up slowly into the mayor's smirking gaze and felt his own attitude well up. He didn't like how this guy made him feel like a slab of meat that was about to be tenderized and tossed onto the grill to be eaten.

 

"Well, well…you certainly are a spicy one, aren't you?" The dark tones made Jared's hackles rise to cover his fear as the pale blue gaze bore into his own. The smirk widened until pure white teeth glinted through like a predator's smile. "I'm going to enjoy making you pay…repeatedly…for damaging my Benz," he purred and Jared wrinkled his nose in disgust as he leaned away from the expensive cologne that was overpowering him as the mayor leaned in close.

 

"I just spiced the thing up to mimic its owner. Ya'll need to appreciate art," Jared retorted back with a sassy grin and chuckled as he was jostled away from the mayor. But as he left he felt his bravado slip away as the sense of that evil gaze followed him out of the courtroom. He was in so much trouble.

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 

'thoughts'

 

Warnings: near rape here, abuse, nasty language…underage stuff in here, watch out!

 

The soft snick of the door shutting behind him sounded like a death knell to Jared as he stood in the over spacious office that was the private workplace at the mayor's sprawling mansion which was located outside of the city. He had been driven there in a police car and the officer in charge of his case, Lieutenant Steven Carlson, had accompanied him into the main building grimly. They had followed the butler that had greeted them at the door into the office and were now awaiting the appearance of the mayor, who was said to be in a meeting at the moment. Jared glanced around at the room and grimaced at the rather rustic décor that was supposed to hide what was most likely the mayor's own dark secrets with false homey feelings. The large floor-to-ceiling windows that lined the room on two of the four walls looked out over the well manicured lawn and currently fall colored gardens. He could see a fountain in the center of the yard surrounded by white cobblestones that were most likely bleached marble. It made him sick at the opulence that this man who claimed to be a 'man of the people' had.

 

He turned to look at his probation officer and was surprised to see regret and worry on the kind face. He felt his heart melting a little bit and decided to give this guy a break. "So, do you do this a lot? Is it...bad do you think?" he asked quietly and smiled hopefully when Lt. Carlson looked over at him in surprise.

 

A soft sigh left Lt. Carlson before he glanced away again. "Yea, I kinda do. Ever since...well, let's just say things changed over the past few years. I wish it were different..." he trailed off as he looked around as well, obviously avoiding Jared's eyes.

 

Curious, Jared shuffled a bit closer. "Are the rumors true? The kids that've been killed recently...they all were serving time with Welling, weren't they?" he questioned in a lower tone, his congeniality dropping as Lt. Carlson glanced at him. He felt his stomach churning at the look of resignation and sadness there and vowed right then and there to get away when he saw the opportunity. He turned to face front once more with a solemn frown.

 

The door opening to their left startled them both from their thoughts and they turned to see the smirking mayor sauntering in. "Sorry to have kept you waiting. You know those silly meetings never end when you need them to *most*," he stated cheerfully as he went around them to his desk. He sat down and nodded at Lt. Carlson. "Steve...it's been a while," he commented genially and Jared wanted to spit at the smug grin on the handsome face.

 

"Yes sir," Lt. Carlson answered blandly as he stood more at attention. "This is Jared Padalecki. He'll be serving fifty hours with you as community service," he explained formally.

 

"Good, good...take off his cuffs. You did microchip him, right?" Welling inquired as he watched Jared. His lips tipped a bit in amusement as Jared glared at him, but the youth kept quiet as his handcuffs were removed. The mayor's eyes hooded a bit as he watched the slender fingers rub each wrist instinctively to get the blood flowing.

 

"Yes sir. You will be able to track him if he should attempt to escape," Lt. Carlson replied flatly as he took the cuffs and put them into his side holster. He glanced at Jared and the young man could see the apology there.

 

"Excellent. The number is in his file, I presume?" Welling asked distractedly as he kept his focus on Jared. The youth had his arms crossed belligerently in front of his chest and it was impressive to say the least. Obviously the boy had been raised on a farm or had worked out to have such incredible musculature for his age. He also was most likely still growing, but the youth was already just an inch or so shorter than the mayor. He was certainly going to enjoy breaking this boy and bending him over. He looked over though as he heard Lt. Carlson's response and smirked. He knew the man was uncomfortable to say the least with what the mayor did with the juveniles that came into his 'service', but besides the initial suspicions on the mayor's involvement of the recent deaths, the officer couldn't really say anything. He'd be labeled as an accomplice at the very least. "Very good, Steve. You can go now. I think it's time I got Mr. Padalecki informed on our...routine here," he said dismissively as he leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers in front of his face. He kept his gaze on the rebellious teen as the officer left them.

 

Jared stared back defiantly as he tried to quell his inner fear and churning as Lt. Carlson left them alone. He didn't like this guy one bit, but he had to do his time. Didn't mean he had to do it *nicely*. "So, we just gonna have ourselves a little starin' contest or are you gonna tell me what I'm supposed to do while I'm stuck in this hellhole?" he drawled out impatiently as the silence dragged out several minutes long.

 

"Oh, don't worry. You'll know what gets done around here soon enough," Tom responded lowly as he smirked and Jared felt a frisson of fear shoot through him at the lust he could see. He watched as the mayor flipped open his file and brought it up so he could read it while watching Jared. "So, you're from San Antonio. What brings you to the Big Apple?"

 

Sneering, Jared shifted his posture just a bit so that it was bored instead of defensive. "What all youngsters need: big lights, big money, and big cocks," he responded as he flicked off the mayor.

 

But the mayor laughed instead of getting angry and shut the file with a soft thwap. "Well that works now doesn't it? I've got all of that and I've got *you* under my thumb. I think this will be a good *working* relationship," Welling said as he stood up and straightened his suit coat before walking around his desk to the now very wary teen. He slowly walked around Jared, eyeing him up and down critically before reaching out and gripping Jared's ass.

 

"Hey! Back off, you pervert!" Jared snapped out as he lashed back and dodged forward. But he grunted as, with a simple twist, Welling had his wrist gripped hard and pinned up to almost the top of his shoulder. He hissed as his shoulder strained with the pain and couldn't fight back as he was pushed forward.

 

"You're *mine* to play with until *I* say so, Padalecki. You painted a pretty good cock on my Benz, but I'm going to paint your body with my own load whenever I want. And there's nothing and *no one* who can stop me," Welling purred lightly against Jared's ear and Jared felt his stomach roil as he felt the hard line of the mayor's cock pressing into his ass crack.

 

"No!" Jared groaned out as his feet were kicked apart. He couldn't let this happen! With a jerk, he knocked his head back and cracked Welling in the head. With satisfaction, he heard Welling's grunt of pain as the hold loosened on his wrist. Breathing deeply through his own pain, he snapped his wrist free and shouldered back, pushing Welling backwards a few steps, enough to give him the room to dodge around the older man. He gripped his arm as he ran and ignored the shout from behind him as he ran out the door. He glanced back to make sure he was safe, but then suddenly ran into a large body and fell back onto his ass. He yelped in pain as he gripped his throbbing shoulder, and then snarled as he was lifted up by his shirt collar. "Let me go, you fucker! I ain't lettin' no asshole rape me for his jollies!" he shouted as he struggled to get free. But he then his world exploded into stars as he was punched in the jaw and he groaned as he was dropped to the ground, where he clutched his face as it pounded in agony.

 

"Good work, Boreanaz. This kid's going to be tougher to break than the others. Put him in the cellar with Murray, no food or water for a day. We'll see if he'll change his tune then."

 

Jared looked up blearily as he was hauled roughly to his feet and glared at Welling as the mayor smirked down at him. "You keep dreamin', asshole. I ain't bein' no pecker hole for the likes o'you," he spat out before wiping a hand over his lip to get the blood from where his lip had cut over his teeth.

 

Smirking, Tom ran a hand through his hair confidently. "Oh don't worry...I don't care what you *think*. You'll be my fuck toy soon enough. I *always* get what I want," he replied dangerously and sneered as Jared growled at him as he was led away. He touched his lip where Jared's head had cut it over his own teeth. 'Oh yes...he will be *fun* to break,' he thought in amusement as he smirked before heading back into his office. He had time.

 

*~*~*

 

Jared tried to jerk his arms free again from the pin that the silent Boreanaz had on him, but could only growl in frustration as he was foiled once again. He tripped a bit as they started down the cement and wooden staircase that led into the basement and he cussed again in annoyance as he was roughly straightened and shoved along at the same time as they went into the dark area. He squinted and tried to adjust to the darkness, but it was almost pitch black. But that wasn't to last as a light suddenly snapped on and ripped away the darkness with unforgiving brightness. He groaned as he closed his eyes and looked away to try and adjust, but he wasn't allowed a reprieve as he was pushed down the last of the stairs and into the cold almost empty room. He opened his tearing eyes and looked around cautiously before catching sight of a figure that was chained against the farthest wall. "Hey! What the fu-"

 

"Shut up and get moving, kid," Boreanaz snarled as he drove Jared forward towards the wall, where another set of chains could be seen dangling against the wall. He maneuvered Jared around as the teen kicked and cursed, obviously trying to get away, but the older man wasn't deterred in the slightest. He finally punched Jared in the gut and quickly cuffed him to the wall as the boy gagged and fell to his knees as he gasped for air. He then went over to the other boy and patted his cheek. "You still with us, Murray?" he asked snidely and got a weak snarl from the blond. He smirked before straightening and headed back upstairs, ignoring Jared's shouts and threats as he went upstairs.

 

Darkness plunged over the two and Jared flopped backwards with a huff. "Fuckin' wonderful," he snarled softly while straining at the chains.

 

"What'd you do, man?" floated out next to him and Jared looked over blindly before knocking his head back against the cement wall in frustration.

 

"Wouldn't let that sleaze mayor use me as his personal blowhole. You?" he replied and turned his head automatically towards the other youth even though they couldn't see each other.

 

"About the same, 'cept I was blowin' his wife behind his back," the blond answered and snickered, which got a weak chuckle from Jared. "Didn't like that since he'd wanted to bang me," the youth added and Jared grunted. "So who are you?"

 

"Name's Jared. Jared Padalecki. You?" Jared responded as he shifted in an effort to get comfortable.

 

"Chad Michael Murray. I'd heard about you. Heard you did some fine 'art' on the mayor's car. He wasn't happy," Chad commented and Jared snickered nastily.

 

"Aw dang. I guess I'll just hafta do somethin' to make it better. Maybe I should be like that Bobbitt lady and learn me some good choppin' techniques," Jared drawled and grinned as Chad laughed softly next to him.

 

"That'd be fun to see, but I don't think you should mess with his High and Mightiness, the honorable Mayor of NYC. People end up dead or worse when they cross him," Chad commented and Jared could hear the warning.

 

Frowning as he jingled his chains some more, Jared rolled his head away. He was in deep *shit*.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 

'thoughts'

 

To Jared, the day seemed to last a hundred days as hunger and thirst made him wish he'd just taken it. But being with Chad helped and they actually became good friends over the course of those twenty four hours of torment. When the light sliced through their dark world again and their arms fell weakly when released, they didn't argue and went upstairs without a fight. But Jared's mind was already working on getting out and away as he ate the hearty stew that was given to them by the sympathetic chef. His eyes scanned the area as he was shown to the room that he'd be staying in with a couple of the other delinquents that were serving time at the mansion as well as Chad, but he didn't see any escape routes right at the moment. Their room had bars across the windows and they had to share the two twin beds that were in there. But he was so tired that he didn't care, so he plunked down and fell asleep when his head landed on the pillow.

 

He was woken up hours later rather roughly and blinked awake to find the kid named Joseph Menendez hovering over him. "Get up. It's time for breakfast and then chores. You gotta take your shower now and put these clothes on," Joseph ordered in a hushed voice as he shoved a pile of clothes at the groggy Jared.

 

"Wh-huh? S'the time?" Jared slurred out as he pushed himself up and looked around blearily for a clock.

 

"Two in the morning. We have to get all of our cleaning up and eating done before four or we get punished. Now move it...I ain't getting punished because your slow Southern ass couldn't take it!" Joseph hissed before darting out of the room as Jared growled.

 

"'at's 'e got aginst th'South," Jared mumbled as he got up and stretched. He'd debated on just falling back to sleep to be ornery, but he'd had enough punishment for the day and didn't need to know what more could be done. He went right and down the hall to the bathroom. He tossed his clothes onto the sink without even looking at them, then stripped and stepped into the shower. He wrinkled his nose at the shower stall, which was slimy with dripped shampoo and shower gel as well as mildew, but the water was hot for the moment and served to wake him up as he cleaned up. By the end, he was shivering since it had gone cold, so he got out and quickly toweled off with the damp towel hanging nearby on the wall. He rubbed his hair dry before pulling on the white briefs that had a hole in the ass, which informed him these were hand-me-downs as well too small. He grimaced as he struggled to adjust himself in them, but it wasn't helping. He pulled on the orange jumpsuit and white t-shirt that went under it and sighed as he tugged the slip on sneakers on that were just a touch too small. He ran a hand through his hair and grabbed one of the unopened toothbrushes and brushed his teeth before going downstairs for breakfast.

 

He slid into his seat next to Joseph and made a face as he tugged at his jumpsuit. Joseph leaned in and whispered, "Sorry we couldn't find anything bigger. You're too damned tall."

 

Jared grinned widely as he purred, "They grow us big down South." Joseph blinked and laughed softly behind his hand before they were served their oatmeal. Jared was actually touched to see maple syrup, brown sugar, and white sugar on the table. He glanced over and saw the others spooning up their toppings or just digging in and wondered on it. The mayor was an asshole, but he guessed that some of the staff didn't like what he did and tried to make things better. He put a couple of spoonfuls of brown sugar on his oatmeal before digging in and nearly groaned at how good it was. At least they weren't getting gruel!

 

"Shh...if the mayor hears you enjoying this, then it'll be taken away," the server whispered at him and he looked up in surprise at the girl. She was pale and dark haired with wide eyes and she would have been a knockout if she hadn't been so skinny. She looked at him worriedly and he nodded in understanding before she moved on to the others as she served them orange juice or milk on their preference.

 

Nudging Joseph as he took another bite of his breakfast, Jared asked, "Who's that?"

 

"Sophia, the daughter of the chef. She's been trying to avoid the mayor's grasp since he raped her that one time, so she's deliberately starving herself to look unattractive. She's fooling herself, but we all try to help her out when we can," Joseph explained softly between mouthfuls. "She's got a thing for Chad and he is so in love with her. I hope it works out. The only reason he went after Miss Jaime is in retaliation for the mayor raping Sophia and then demanding a blow from Chad. He's got guts, but he's going to end up like those others soon if he isn't careful," he added worriedly as they both watched the smile that was exchanged between Chad and Sophia and the soft caress that Sophia placed along Chad's face. It was so obvious that they were in love and it made Jared sick that the bastard mayor was keeping them apart.

 

"Seriously need to look into some new knives," Jared growled before finishing his breakfast. They were all done swiftly and soon were ushered into the main foyer, where a tall blond man stood. He was dressed in a sharp suit and his bleached blond hair was spiked on top of his sharp features. His cold blue eyes looked them over one by one as they shuffled in place and Jared wondered what his deal was. He avoided the icy gaze though when it focused on him by turning his own eyes down to the floor and shuffled his feet impatiently as he waited with the others for the bleached jerk to start.

 

After another minute of their squirming, the guy finally spoke. "For those of you who are new here, my name is James. Not Jim, not Jimmy, not Jimbo, or any other colorful name you'd like to associate with me. Simply James. I am in charge of assigning your chores. Cross me, you get punished. Do as I say, you live another day," he sneered and focused on Jared, who was scowling angrily at the ground. "Now, we have clean up in the yard today as well as house chores." He stopped as a couple of groans floated out before being stifled. "Oh yes, your favorite thing in the whole wide world. Carlos, Chad, Joseph, and Ming Tao, you are assigned to cleaning the house. Our new boy Jared, Charity, George, and Davis are to clean the front and back yards of the leaves, brambles in the gardens, and then mow the lawns. And that's for the morning. I'll tell your chores, as usual, after lunch. Dismissed," he ordered as he let his clipboard fall to his side and watched them file out of the room.

 

Jared glanced around uncertainly before following the three teenagers who were heading outside. "Hey, my name's Jared," he whispered to the smaller heavier set young man who had dark hair tied into a long braid.

 

Glancing around a bit, the boy then smiled a little at Jared. "M'Davis. That's Charity and the red head is George. Nice to meet you in hell," he replied and Jared snorted in amusement as they walked along the paved walkway to a shed that was hidden artistically among some hedges. He glanced around a bit as they opened the door and groaned when he finally focused on the contents of the shed. No riding mowers...in fact, no pushing motorized mowers. There were the non-motorized mowers and he knew then that their afternoon chores were more than likely going to consist of raking up the grass clippings. And it was supposed to be in the upper seventies that day...

 

"Suck it up, cowboy. Let's get moving," Charity snapped as she tossed him a rake and nodded at Davis, who had a rake and a couple of large bags. They headed off down the path towards the front of the house and disappeared around the corner.

 

"What bug got up her butt?" Jared drawled lazily as he twirled his rake while watching them before turning to his partner as the redhead snorted.

 

"Charity ain't nothin' like her name, lad. C'mon...we have to get the leaves out of the entire backyard before lunch or else we'll get punished. They'll be handlin the mowin while we get this hellhole of a garden cleaned up," George replied as he hefted his own rake and the bags and led the way down the path opposite to where the other two had gone.

 

Sighing heavily, Jared followed after the red head and told himself that he could do this. He'd done a lot more at his home in San Antonio. Three hours later he was cussing softly and wondering what the hell kind of thinking he'd been doing as he yanked at some dried up brambles that had wrapped themselves around some of the columns for the arches that were situated at random intervals within the garden. He had already unzipped the top part of his jumpsuit and tied it around his waist and was contemplating taking off his t-shirt, but the reminder that the mayor was more than likely watching stopped him and he suffered through the heat as he ripped out brambles after having helped with the few leaves they'd had to clean up. His arms were covered in scratches and pricks from the thorns and he was sweating heavily from the heat and exertion and the sun had come up only an hour earlier. He was silently wishing for his mama's sweet tea and some cornbread, but pushed that aside as he blinked sweat out of his eyes and continued tugging on the one bramble that he was working on.

 

He glanced over as he heard a grunt and a vicious curse from his partner to find George on the ground with the brambles he'd been yanking on twisted in his hands. He snickered and bit his lip when George glared at him, but the simple twitch of George's lips in amusement had Jared busting up laughing. He bent over and clutched his sides as he laughed and was joined soon after by George as they both just let out their frustrations through laughter.

 

"Well, well, well...seems you two must have a lot of time on your hands if you can sit around and just laugh."

  
The drawling comment stopped them both cold and they looked over warily to find the mayor watching them with a sneer and the deep blue eyes hooded with amusement and traces of lust. Jared backed away a couple of steps as George scrambled to his feet while the mayor watched them and this seemed to entertain the older man more. The dark head tilted inquiringly as he took a step towards them. "Well? Do I need to find more work for you lazy children?" he asked lightly as he rolled his shoulders a bit and eyed them up and down leisurely.

 

Jared felt the burn of indignation well up in him at the lust he saw in the dark eyes, but he schooled his tongue and answered with a terse, "No sir, you don't." He straightened up defiantly as the mayor looked towards him and met the dark eyes firmly, daringly. He felt anger flood over him when he saw the amusement on the chiseled face, but didn't look away.

 

After a minute of their staring contest, Welling snorted before glancing over at the pale George. "George...don't let me find you on your back again with Jared," he warned and chuckled as Jared growled when George flushed and looked away. "Get back to work both of you. This needs to be done in an hour or you go without dinner and lunch," the mayor ordered offhandedly before turning and strolling down the pathway, whistling softly as he went along.

 

Snorting after the mayor was out of hearing range, Jared glanced over at George. "That guy is disgusting," he stated softly. "And needs his balls chopped off," he added viciously before yanking on some more of the brambles.

 

Silence fell over them as they worked, so it was a surprise when George spoke, breaking it. "You're not the only one who wants him dead. My brother and I...we came here looking for our eldest brother, Bill. He had come here from England and we suddenly lost contact with him. So me and Fred came over and were looking for him. We got some trumped up charges put on us when we got too close to the truth," he murmured quietly and Jared looked over at him as he tossed down some vines.

 

"I didn't know your brother is here," Jared replied as he straightened and stretched out his lower back, bending backwards before wiping an arm along his sweating brow. He frowned as he watched George duck his head and hunch in. "He's not...here...is he," he stated quietly and George shook his head sharply once.

 

"The beloved mayor found my twin searching his documents for some sign of Bill. I was in the other room when I heard the bastard come in and catch Fred in the act. The...he...bent Fred over the desk and pumped him full of something, then raped him repeatedly. I didn't...Fred looked at me and I knew...I had to stay out so we could get some justice..." George's voice trailed off as he swallowed hard and a single tear rolled down his pale cheek. "I witnessed everything and did nothing to save my twin. He's dead because of me and Bill is too," he added hoarsely as he looked down, shoulders shaking with his emotions.

 

Jared reached out and squeezed George's arm consolingly as the other young man regained control of his grief. "I'm sorry man..." He gazed firmly into George's watery eyes and smirked as he tilted an eyebrow challengingly. "Let's make sure to pay him back in full for everything he's done," he murmured and an answering smirk appeared on George's face as the other boy nodded once in agreement. Nodding as well, Jared released George's arm and returned back to work. They got their part done in time for lunch and trudged inside quietly, too exhausted, hungry, and thirsty to do anything outside of putting one foot in front of the other. Lunch was quiet again as they ate the sandwiches they were given before going back to their chores.

 

During the rest of the afternoon as he and the other three assigned to the outside duties, Jared kept an eye out for escape routes from that hellhole. He saw several possibilities, but he also the same amount of obstacles in the form of security cameras, dogs, and guards. But as he was carrying a bag of grass clippings to the compost heap at the back of the estate, he found his possible getaway route. A small, almost indiscernible path led from the pile of compost into the surrounding woods, heading what looked to be southwest. He knew it had to be an animal trail of some sort and glanced around as he shook out his bag. He made sure to take note of various landmarks on his trips to and from the compost heap, knowing that he couldn't escape right then without them suspecting and coming after him. But his brain whirred with the beginnings of an escape plan. He just needed to bide his time.

 

Soon though, they had finished and Jared groaned silently in relief as they sat down to eat their meager dinner before turning in for bed. He was so bone tired and he knew that things were going to just get worse, but he wasn't going down without a fight. He'd be *damned* if he let that asshole mayor push him into any kind of 'service' to get out of chores. Chores far outweighed blowing or being the used hole for that guy's dick.

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 

'thoughts'

 

Warnings: hinted rape, death, language, voyeurism, underage sex. Not pretty...

 

It felt like months had passed since he had been brought to Welling's place, but Jared knew it had only been a couple of weeks. He had a bad feeling that his 'community service' was deliberately being messed with. But he had quickly gotten into the routine of getting up and ready, having a fast breakfast, chores, lunch, more chores, and then dinner and bed, though he had started causing trouble where he could. He had managed to avoid getting taken into Welling's office, but some of the others hadn't been so lucky. Carlos, Charity, Davis, and Chad had all disappeared over those weeks and Jared could still hear in his head the muffled screams of pain that had been coming from the mayor's office mingling with the animalistic rutting sounds that the mayor seemed to enjoy releasing. He had been unfortunate enough to be in the vicinity of the office when they had been raped and it still made him sick to his stomach and furious whenever he remembered it. He had a feeling that Mr. James-Not-Jimbo had been ordered to put him there.

 

The worst had been when Chad had been sent in. The other youth had been causing trouble as much as Jared, but hadn't been as subtle unfortunately. Jared had been ordered to clean the expansive windows of that office during the entire time that Chad had been pumped full of drugs, raped over the desk and stabbed until he had bled to death, and then he had watched Welling's body thug carry the lifeless body out as the mayor had casually cleaned himself up. It had taken all of Jared's willpower not to puke, but the kicker had been when Sophia had been ordered to clean up the desk and surrounding area. She hadn't been the same since and Jared knew why: she had found Chad's picture of her covered in blood and semen on the desk and the mayor's smirk had topped it off. Since then, she had been a silent, broken shell that none of them could get through to. Jared had a feeling she was going to be next.

 

But there was nothing any of them could do about it. The 'great' Mayor Tom Welling had the authorities and other well to do so in his pocket that there would be no charges unless someone truly stood up against him. Even the press had been paid to ignore the obvious signs of corruption in New York City's government. So Jared just kept going, knowing he would escape and he'd be damned if he let this continue. He would get this story out and get all the courts of the United States involved if he had to.

 

He finally got the opportunity that he had been looking for to escape when he overheard Boreanaz and James discussing the upcoming plans for Welling's trip to the Bahamas.

 

"Why does he have to take that many of the kids with? Shit you'd think he'd get enough sex with his wife..." James snarled softly and Jared peeked around the corner of the office to see James writing on some file.

 

"You know how he gets. Fucker's gotta have enough and besides, not like you ain't joinin' in," Boreanaz sneered back and chuckled when James glared at him.

 

"Yea well I heard about you and Jaime getting it on for his watching pleasure as he fucked that Bill kid. God, it's like Sodom and Gomorrah here," James muttered and shook his head as Boreanaz chuckled evilly.

 

"Yea and you love it..." Boreanaz murmured before leaning in and licking along James' neck. James visibly shuddered and looked up to have his lips taken in a hungry kiss and Jared shifted back, feeling sick as he heard the two older men get it on.

 

'This place really is nothing but a sex pit,' he thought in disgust as he shifted along the hallway silently while trying to block out their sounds. He got around the corner and waited until they were done and had left James' office before sneaking in to see the list of people that were going on the trip. He nodded as he saw that his name wasn't on the list and smirked. His chance had finally come.

 

He snuck out of the room and began searching for George. George and he had become good friends over the course of time since they had been put together as partners most of the time. George's name had also not been on the list, which meant that he could get his friend out as well. 'At least I can save one other person,' he told himself silently and felt another pang of grief over Chad's loss. It had been the three of them for the entire time and now it was two. George had not been taking it well...hell none of them had. But survival meant moving past it and looking for a way out. And that window was in two days.

 

He finally found George cleaning the shower in one of the several various bathrooms. He closed the door behind him to make sure no one would sneak in and overhear them and grabbed a scrub brush to help his friend out with the cleaning. "George, we're getting out of here, man," he whispered as he slipped in beside his friend in the stall.

 

"What? Don't you be scarin' me like that, mate!" George gasped out in surprise as he clutched his chest and glared at him before returning to scrubbing at the mildewed side as Jared chuckled softly. "So what d'ya mean we're gettin' outta here? Somethin' happen?" he asked softly as they both scrubbed.

 

Jared glanced around once more just to make sure that they were alone and leaned in closer. "Welling is heading for the Bahamas in two days and we aren't on his fuck toy list to take with him. So we'll have the perfect opportunity to get out while the place is understaffed," he explained quietly and George cocked an eyebrow at him.

 

"Ya think we can? Mate, this place is like a fortress," George protested a bit and scrubbed viciously in restitution at a patch of mildew that was near him.

 

Reaching over, Jared cupped George's hand with his own, calming the other boy down. "There's a barely seen path over by the compost heap I found. I bet you anythin' that it leads straight off the land without any security," he whispered excitedly and squeezed George's hand as the other boy smiled hesitantly at him. "This is it man...we can get out of here and get that asshole's ass nailed for everything he's done!"

 

"You really think we can escape?" George asked softly as he turned to Jared and leaned against a clean part of the stall. He smiled shyly as Jared turned to him and smiled back as he nodded firmly. George lifted a hand and caressed it along Jared's arm as he looked down a bit shyly and shivered as Jared pressed just a bit closer. "Jared...I..."

 

"Well isn't *this* a cozy picture."

 

They froze as soon as they heard Welling's voice and looked over slowly, eyes wide with horror as they saw the mayor watching them, his lips tilted in a lustful smirk that had both their bloods chilling with fear. He reached over and closed the door firmly before leaning against the sink counter and palming his crotch, where an obvious bulge was growing. "Oh don't let me stop you...I'm just going to watch," he purred and slowly licked his lips as he unzipped his pants and slid his hand inside. "For now," he added with a growl and Jared felt his stomach roil with nausea and looked at George to see his friend just as sick with fear. They both had managed to avoid the mayor's grasp...they should have known it wouldn't have lasted.

 

'But did he hear anything?' Jared wondered desperately as he tried to figure a way out of this situation. He looked into George's eyes as the other boy gripped his arm, shaking a bit, and he smiled a little, trying to convey some strength.

 

"Well? Get on with it," Welling snarled as he stroked his cock and Jared shuddered as he saw how aroused he was.

 

'That thing's huge...god, no wonder they were all bleeding...' he thought in horror before focusing on George again as the other boy stroked his arm slowly and as sensuously as he could while shaking. He knew that their feelings for each other had been growing, but this was nowhere near what he had been thinking of for their first time. 'Better make the most of it and pray that asshole doesn't think to join in,' he thought desperately as he pressed closer and tentatively kissed his friend.

 

George relaxed a bit as their lips pressed together and slid dryly against each other before opening so their tongues could slide alongside each other into hot wet mouths. Jared tried to just focus on his friend and found that it wasn't too hard. He *was* a teenager after all and, while he hated how the sex seemed to ooze from this hellhole, he sure as hell wasn't immune to it! He dropped his brush and heard it clatter vaguely along with George's into the tub as he wrapped his arms around his friend's waist and pulled them as close as possible. He distantly heard Welling moan as their kiss deepened and became hungry as they gave into their hormones and tried to ignore it so they could keep going. There was really no way out of this unless someone came to find the mayor, so they may as well enjoy it.

 

He pressed his thigh between George's thighs and into his friend's groin and groaned with George as the other boy rocked against him, his cock a hard long line in his coveralls. His own underwear was stretched tight over his cock and rubbed against his friend's hip while he rotated his thigh, encouraging his friend to ride his thigh, which he did eagerly. He was glad that his friend had come to the same conclusion on just going with it and let himself get lost in their movements as they thrust and rocked against each other while kissing hungrily, desperately. It was sloppy and hot and he couldn't get enough, but a part of him hoped it'd be enough to keep that asshole from joining in or demanding more.

 

No such luck though. "Strip...both of you." The order was growled out huskily and they broke their kiss and looked over hazily as they panted for air and trembled with denied lust. Welling had shoved his pants down and it disgusted Jared briefly to realize the guy went commando, more than likely so he could fuck whatever he wanted whenever he wanted without any restraint. The mayor smirked at them as he stroked himself lazily as they watched him. "You heard me, boys...strip," he growled out again and licked his lips as he watched them.

 

Jared looked up at George and smiled a little reassuringly before he started unzipping his coveralls and shoved them down and took them off with his shoes and socks. George was doing the same as he pulled off his shirt and then they both slowly took off their underwear, biting their lips almost simultaneously as they were released from the tight briefs. Jared took a moment to admire his friend's body and nice large cock and flushed as he realized that George's eyes shone with admiration and lust as he took in Jared's body. Their silent appraisals were interrupted though as the mayor growled low in his chest and they looked over to see him eyeing them up and down heatedly as he stroked himself faster. "Very nice...been wondering if you were as good without clothes as I thought," he stated heatedly as he watched them.

 

Biting his lip on an angry retort, Jared looked back at George before pulling his friend to him and kissing him hungrily, distracting them both from the hungry gaze that was all but devouring them. He stroked his hand along pale freckled skin and pressed closer as George did the same over his body. They both moaned into each other's mouths as their cocks lined up and rubbed together and Jared placed his hands on George's ass. He squeezed the firm flesh as George gasped in pleasure and they bucked and ground against each other for a while as they licked and kissed along each other's necks and shoulders. He groaned deeply and barely heard the mirrored groan from the mayor as his ass was grabbed and squeezed hard, pulling them even closer together and god the friction was awesome!

 

George suddenly turned them and Jared leaned against the clean part of the shower wall and oh yea, that was much better! George ground into him as their mouths reconnected and they started thrusting steadily together as they lost themselves in the pleasure. But suddenly, a hand came between them and grabbed both their cocks and squeezed them, causing them to stop with cries of shocked pain. George suddenly stiffened against Jared and Jared knew instantly what had happened before seeing the mayor loom over George's shoulder. They both jerked and squirmed as that tight hold started stroking them and George cried out in surprise and spread his legs a bit and Jared looked down to see a couple of fingers moving inside of his friend's ass. 'Oh shit...shit shit shit!' he thought and looked up at his friend in desperate apology, but George just shook his head. They were both too far gone with their own lust for it to hit them at the moment but Jared knew that his friend was going to be upset later when he realized what had happened.

 

"Watch my cock fill your boy's ass, Padalecki." The growled command wasn't one he could ignore in his state and Jared looked down as George was shifted back a bit as he braced his hands on either side of Jared's head. George moaned deeply as Jared watched that large cock rub against his friend's hole before pushing inside and, with how his friend shuddered and arched in pain, he knew it was a big stretch. Jared's own hole clenched in sympathy, but also in lust as he watched the steady push inside until the mayor was balls deep inside of George. Welling pressed forward then and thrust once, pushing deeper into George and earning a whimper of need from the boy. "Mmmm I do love virgin holes...so nice and tight around my cock," he growled deeply as he watched Jared hungrily before thrusting again, earning the same whimper. He smirked as Jared's cock twitched with his desire. "Admit it, boy...you want it too," he murmured as he began to slowly thrust into George and chuckled deeply as Jared glared up at him, but the lust was there and they knew it. "Kiss your boy," he ordered as he leaned back and started thrusting harder into the redhead, forcing gasps and cries of pleasure from the youth as he did so.

 

The sounds were soon muffled as Jared grabbed his friend's lips in a heated kiss and their tongues twined eagerly together and he ran his hands along his friend's body as the mayor's thrusts started to become harder and faster. The slapping of skin against skin mingled with their grunts and groans and Jared ran his hand down to wrap around George's cock as his other hand went around his own to stroke. But two much larger hands grabbed his and suddenly he was pinned against the wall as the mayor pressed in and thrust hard and fast into George, becoming erratic as he got closer to his release. He suddenly growled and thrust hard several times before stilling and trembling above them as he filled George's ass with his release. George shuddered but Jared could see that he hadn't found release and wondered on it hazily. He had to admit that he was so turned on that he was going to blow at any minute, but this was the mayor's show.

 

After a minute, the mayor pulled back and out of George with a wet plop then stepped out of the tub and went back to his watching post as he panted from his exertions. He smirked at them as he fondled himself a bit and Jared felt a bit sick to see the guy was still turned on but he and George didn't move as semen dripped out of George's hole and down his thighs. "Jared...it's your turn to fuck your boy," he suddenly said huskily and George looked up at him dazedly as Jared stared at Welling. They held their gazes locked and Welling smirked then predatorily. "Do it."

 

Jared turned his gaze to his friend and swallowed hard as George looked at him understandingly. Sure, he wanted it, but it somehow didn't feel at all right. More like rape. But his friend had given him permission and they were already in too deep so he ran his hands along George's arms, and then turned him around so his friend's back was pressed to his front. Jared smirked as he saw Welling's surprise at their move, but he didn't care as he kissed along George's shoulder, relaxing him as he pushed his cock slowly into his friend. He slid down just a bit so he was braced better and George lifted a leg to prop on the lip of the tub as he began to thrust up into his friend. He realized just what Welling had meant as he felt the tight wet hot squeeze of his friend around his cock and he groaned as he started to let go. George also started to let go in his need for release and bounced a bit, meeting his thrust with his own down thrust as he placed his hands against the wall for support. Welling watched them with hooded eyes as he stroked himself, but they didn't even notice as George turned his head and they kissed sloppily, needily as they moved together.

 

As he got closer to his edge, Jared shifted them up and bent George over a bit so he could go as deep and hard as possible, earning gasping moans of encouragement from his friend as George’s hand moved to his cock and started stroking. Jared buried his face in his friend's shoulder as he growled and thrust erratically, feeling himself lose it as George tightened around him and they both cried out as they climaxed at the same time. He was still jerking with pleasure as he filled his friend's hole with his come when George was pulled off of him and he was forced to his knees by a hand gripping his hair.

 

He opened his mouth with a cry of surprise and a cock shoved into his mouth as a growled "Gonna fuck your filthy mouth," filled the room. He couldn't do anything when his own cock spurted some more seed out as his mouth was used roughly by Welling while the older man thrust hard and fast into his mouth, grunting and growling with his desire. Suddenly, sour hot semen squirted into his mouth as the cock was shoved deep in and he choked around his mouthful while the mayor groaned above him in release. It was a minute before his head was released and he coughed and gagged as the liquid dribbled out of his mouth, what little he hadn't swallowed. He collapsed to his side as he gasped for air and trembled next to his stunned friend while Welling went over and got his pants back on. "Good work, boys. I expect this bathroom and two more rooms done before dinner," the mayor drawled lazily before chuckling as he left the bathroom.

 

With a soft moan, Jared turned his head and reached for his friend. They laced fingers as they gazed at each other and nodded once. They were getting out of there as soon as possible.

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 

‘thoughts’

 

It was dark outside. Jared had timed things to go with the new moon so that it was completely pitch black. He crept out of his bed and went over to George’s bed, shaking his friend awake gently and smiling at him when the redhead opened his eyes. He put a finger to his lips and nodded with George before they both stood and started to creep out of their room to the hall. Most of the kids had been taken with the mayor and his wife, so the security was less than usual. It was the perfect time to escape since all they had to deal with was James and a half dozen guards and dogs. They just had to get outside without getting caught.

 

Silently, they went down the stairs, avoiding the third and eighth steps that always squeaked as they looked around warily. Once at the bottom of the stairs, they looked around carefully and ducked down when they saw a shadow and pressed as close as possible to the wall. Shuffling along silently, they headed for the back patio that connected to the gardens. Once they got there, thankfully without running into anyone, Jared picked the lock for the patio door and looked around frantically with George when it squeaked open slowly. They held their breaths as their hearts pounded, trying to hear if they’d been caught. When there was no sign of the alarm being sounded, they both heaved a sigh of relief before sneaking out of the door and making sure to close the door silently. They both crouched down low and scuttled forward to the edge of the patio deck, avoiding furniture and lights as they went.

 

Furtively, they looked around before going down the stairs and skirting along the edge of the hedges that bordered the garden. They pushed through the hedge as quietly as they could and flinched as branches snapped, echoing in the silent night. As quickly as they could, they started going through the labyrinthine garden, avoiding the lights as much as possible. Suddenly the whole garden lit up as the alarms went off and they knew that they’d been discovered. Ducking down as a spotlight swept over the garden, they looked at each other and panted in both fear and adrenaline.

 

“We canna get caught and we will if we stick togetha,” George whispered roughly and Jared bit his lip before nodding. They leaned in and crushed their lips together in a hungry kiss before parting and going in opposite directions. They both knew where to go and could get to it through several different routes.

 

Jared dodged around bushes and lights as he ran for the pathway, feeling his panic rise as he heard the dogs barking in the distance. He had put a scent dampening substance behind the compost pile in the bushes, but if he didn’t get there, it wouldn’t do them any good. A cry and the increased barking of the dogs shot through the air and he felt his chest constrict. ‘Oh god...George...’ he thought in rising panic as he stopped and gasped for air, his heart hammering. He heard shouts and bit his lip as he tried to think. He shook his head and went as silently as he could to where the noise was loudest and saw his friend being pinned on the ground.

 

“Well well, George...so you thought to escape, hmm?” James’ voice was snide as he came over and put his foot roughly on the redhead. “Where’s Jared, you stupid brat. Tell me and your punishment will be less...severe,” he ordered and sneered as the guards chuckled wickedly.

 

George pushed his head up and spit at James. “I’ll not be tellin’ you nothin’! You can fuck yerself!” he snarled and groaned as James kicked him hard in the ribs.

 

Leaning down, James sneered and Jared swallowed down the bile that rose up at the lust that was in the usually cold face. “Oh no, I think I’ll be fucking you until you talk,” he growled out and the guards chuckled again as he straightened. “Find that southern brat and bring him in. Take this new fuck toy to the play room,” he ordered as he stepped back.

 

Jared didn’t wait to see what would happen. George had covered for him and, while it hurt him deeply, he had to make a break for it so that he could come back and save his friend with help. He turned and swiftly made his way back to the compost heap and put the scent dampening on him before burying the container in the heap. He found the path after a few tense seconds as he heard the dogs and searchers get a bit closer to his spot and dashed down the path as carefully as he could considering that it was pitch black out. He had a small flashlight that he’d managed to smuggle out, but he didn’t dare bring it out while he was still so close to the compound.

 

The path wound in and out of the large forest that backed the mayor’s illustrious mansion and Jared tripped a couple of times over roots. He was exhausted and grief stricken, but he kept going even as dawn arrived. He looked around and found that he was near the highway and swiftly ducked back into the woods, continuing his flight within the thick foliage. As the day dawned, he heard helicopters and knew they were looking for him, but he kept running. He wasn’t gonna let them get him!

 

Finally, he came upon a remote gas station and snuck in the back. He stared as he found lockers in the back and found some clothes to change into. He ditched his old clothes, then went through the inventory, stealing snacks and drinks and stuffing them into a knapsack he’d found. He swung the pack onto his back and, after saluting the oblivious owner, snuck back out and into the woods. He dodged through the trees and ate some of the sandwiches he’d stolen and guzzled down a bottle of Gatorade as he ran. He stopped though around midday as he came upon a small stream and a cave. He looked around as he panted and relaxed a bit before stepping over the rocks and into the cave. He let his pack drop and all but crumpled to the ground, falling asleep immediately as exhaustion swamped him.

 

When he woke up later, he didn’t know how much time had passed, but he knew he had to get moving again. He first took the time to eat again and drink some water and Gatorade before repacking his bag and heading out. If he could stay parallel to the highway, he would be able to get out of New York soon. He just had to stay out of sight. He thought of George and stopped as he started crying softly, grieving for his lost friend. He had a small hope he could save his friend with help, but most of him was filled with guilt for having left him for dead to save his own hide. ‘George...forgive me for abandoning you. I’ll avenge you and your brothers...I swear,’ he thought to himself as he remembered the last bit of quiet time they’d spent together two nights before. Curled up together in bed after making sure that everyone had been asleep, they had just held each other. It had been the day after the mayor’s forced sex, but they had admitted that what they had shared, while unwanted at the time, had not been completely forced. And they had promised to get out no matter what happened.

 

George though must have known that they might get separated for, after finalizing their plans, he had made Jared promise that, if they did get separated, they escape and get help to bring down the mayor. Jared had protested, not wanting to think of them getting separated and the consequences. But he had agreed eventually and had promised to keep going no matter what. While he wished that he hadn’t made the promise and left George behind, he knew that the reasoning was sound. With a sniffle, he wiped his face and straightened up in determination. He would bring down that sick son of a bitch Welling and pay him back for everything he’d done. He swore it as he started his running again through the woods towards the state line.

 

Welling would pay.

 

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 

‘thoughts’

 

Warnings: Rape, knife play, beating, swearing, character death, voyeurism. Really not pretty!

 

Welling sipped at his wine as he watched his wife suck off Boreanaz before turning his attention to one of his guards who was fucking one of the kids he’d brought along. He himself was enjoying the mouth of a girl who had been caught stealing some candy and had caught his eye when he had been at the courthouse. He had to admit that he enjoyed having her mouth stretched over his cock and she did make the sweetest little whimpers that only made him harder. He thrust into her mouth a couple of times, smirking as she gagged and sobbed, but it only served to turn him on more. He gripped her hair hard and started thrusting into her mouth, ignoring her muffled cries and whines as he sought his own release. He grunted low in his throat and let his head fall back as he came deep down her throat, not hearing her gagging and choking sounds as his release overflowed and dribbled down her chin and neck.

 

He relaxed back and took another sip of his wine as he caught his breath, shoving the girl away as he turned his gaze back to the veritable sex pit he had around him. His guards were taking advantage of the various delinquents he had brought along and his wife and personal bodyguard were enjoying each other just as he liked it. He did love her for her beauty and lust for power as well as her cruel nature. His heart though would always be with one man...the most incredible man that he had ever seen.

 

The one man who had been denied to him.

 

He scowled at his thoughts and tilted an eyebrow as his wife came over and sat down on his lap. He accepted her kiss and smirked as she caressed his cheek. Marrying her had gotten him the power and money he’d needed and he’d steadily gotten the influence that had landed him the seat of Mayor for New York City. Eventually he planned on running for president, but he had time. He just intended on enjoying his power and the perks while he had it.

 

He stroked a hand down her back and felt his arousal stir at her purr. They slept around, but the time they spent together was always the fieriest. Such as then as she turned on his lap, straddled it as she lowered herself onto his cock, and leaned back into him as Boreanaz came over and pushed his cock in alongside Welling’s. Welling couldn’t help the groan that came out of him and just balanced his wife as she was fucked by him and his bodyguard. He bit her shoulder hard as they moved and closed his eyes as her climax dragged his own out. He relaxed as she fell back against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her as Boreanaz pulled out of her. He watched lazily as Boreanaz went to one of the cowering kids and yanked one up before bending the kid over the couch and thrusting into his hole. The boy’s cry of pain was muffled as Boreanaz pushed his face into the cushion when he thrust into the boy, tearing him and making him bleed as he took his pleasure.

 

“Sir, James is on the phone.”

 

Welling looked over as he stroked a hand along his wife’s front and scowled as he took the cell phone that was handed to him. “Better have a good reason for interrupting my fun, James,” he snapped out before kissing the palm that caressed his cheek.

 

“I am sorry sir, but I have to give you bad news.”

 

Welling’s eyes narrowed as his hand tightened on the phone. “What happened?” he growled out as his other hand stilled on his wife’s belly. He felt her head shift to watch him, but he didn’t look at her as he listened to his second.

 

“Two of the boys you’d left behind attempted to escape. One succeeded and we haven’t brought him back. We think his partner knows where he’s heading, but we’re...not getting anything out of him,” James stated and Welling growled again at the chagrin he heard in his second’s voice.

 

“That’s not like you, James. Who escaped?” he snapped as he nudged his wife up and pulled his pants up, buttoning them as he walked out of the room with Jaime following him out as she straightened her own clothes after pulling them on. He waved off his bodyguard’s glance as he stepped out.

 

“That Southern brat, Padalecki. He left his buddy George hanging to save his own skin,” James replied in slight amusement, but seemed to sober as Welling’s loud growl shot out. “We’ve searched everywhere and I’ve had search parties going for the last two days. No luck.”

 

“Damnit James! I don’t need this news! You know if anyone finds out about what goes on, we’re done! Now find that shit and now or you’ll find out what it means to be one of those brats!” Welling snarled before hanging up. He looked over at his wife as she leaned against the wall and went to her. He kissed her hard, savagely and she returned it, letting him control her as he pinned her against the wall. When he broke the kiss, she gasped and gazed at him knowingly. He smirked back before touching her cheek. “Have to head back. We’re in deep shit if things don’t get controlled now,” he explained huskily.

 

“Always happens when you let lust cloud your mind, Tommy. Get yourself under control and think clearly or you’ll fuck up again,” she warned him and chuckled as he kissed her again while stroking down her front.

 

Breaking the kiss once more, Welling stared at her and licked his lips. “David, get the private jet ready and those brats ready to go. We need to get back to New York now,” he ordered, not even looking over his shoulder as his bodyguard started talking on his cell. He ran his hand up his wife’s skirt and stroked her center and tilted an eyebrow as she spread her legs for him. Their mutual lust was still as hot and passionate as when they had first met. He shifted her leg up around his waist as she unzipped his pants and pulled his hard cock out, then lifted her and thrust hard into her, earning a shout of pleasure from her. He rolled his hips rapidly, just watching her as she clung to him. This woman was his equal, but she seemed to know that she was second. Yet that didn't stop them and he proved it to her as he pushed them both over the edge as he exploded in her.

 

They panted for air and trembled and he held her close, just enjoying being inside of her. He wanted to stay there and even considered it as she rolled her hips a bit, teasing him a bit more. But he pulled from her and straightened his clothes as he headed for their room to pack. He’d leave it to his servants to get things taken care of with the brats and their supplies. He just needed to focus on what they needed to do.

 

Ten minutes later found them heading for the airport and the private jet waiting for them. They were in the air half an hour later and landing in New York City seven hours later, of which most of that time was spent with him getting his frustrations out on either the kids or with his wife before they landed. He had a political smile on his face and his wife on his arm as they went through the media to the limos waiting for them, but it dropped as soon as they were in the car and heading for the mansion. His face was set in stone the entire drive and as they went into the house. He ignored James as he went straight to the play room, already knowing that that would be where George was. He was right.

 

George was strapped over a table naked, his body already whipped and showing signs of multiple rapes. He was gagged, but still glared at him with unbroken spirit, which only served to arouse and anger the mayor. Welling locked the door behind him as he kept his gaze on the redhead and then loosened his tie and took it off with his jacket before throwing them to the side in a sloppy heap. He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt as he came to the side of the table, his eyes traveling slowly over the rigid pale freckled skin. “So, George...I hear you and Jared made a break for it. Too bad the Southern brat decided you were worth dropping to save his own skin,” he commented and chuckled as George snarled at him through the gag. Casually, the mayor went over to the side dresser that was nearby and opened the top drawer. He clicked open the bottom of the drawer and took out a small white box. “Well since you don’t seem to want to talk, looks like I’ll be resorting to...other methods,” he remarked as he opened the box.

 

He reached in carefully and brought out the hypodermic needle and one of the small jars. He tipped the jar upside down and pressed the needle in after uncapping it, then drew out some of the liquid. After placing the empty jar down, he went over to the table and made a show of tapping the needle before squeezing out some of the fluid, clearing the tip. He roughly grabbed George’s arm and pinned it down as the boy struggled before jabbing the needle in and plunging the drug into the kid’s system. He smirked as he straightened and pulled the needle out before going over and putting it back into the box. His smirk grew as he heard the moan from the kid and pulled out a special dagger. It was laced with a slow poison that brought burning pain and unquenchable arousal. Any victim of the poison either died from the poison itself or from being fucked to death.

 

He went back to the table and removed the gag from George’s mouth, watching the redhead’s head loll as dazed eyes tried to focus on him. The drug he had given was a hallucinogen that worked to be a good truth serum. “Now...I think you have something to tell me about Padalecki,” he purred as he took the dagger and sliced a thin line along George’s chest, grinning evilly as the boy writhed and whimpered. It was a delicious sound, reminding him of the other two that he had disposed of from that family. “Where is Padalecki?” he asked darkly and licked his lips as he began slicing in various spots across the writhing body.

 

“I-I don’t...know...” George whimpered as his head tossed. His cock was already red and leaking hard as it curled against his blood laced stomach. He gasped as Welling dug the dagger in deeper, slicing through his chest to leak out an oozing line of dark red blood. “I-I swear! W-We were just...g-gonna run!” he cried out as he fought against his bonds, thrusting his cock desperately into the air as he whined. He arched as the dagger sliced a thin line along his cock and screamed in agony as he jerked in both pain and release as his cock spurted white fluid onto his chest and stomach, mingling with the blood that was streaming out.

 

Scowling, Welling flipped the dagger and stabbed it into George’s chest between two ribs as he snarled in rage. He undid his pants and pulled out his hard cock before going between the choking and gasping boy’s thighs and plunging into his hole. He started thrusting hard and fast as he punched the boy repeatedly as he demanded answers from the yelling boy before taking the dagger and stabbing the jerking body under him multiple times, not even seeing or hearing when the boy stilled under him as he lost himself to his rage filled lust. He cried out angrily as he climaxed, filling up the dead body with his seed before pulling out and grimacing. He went over to the dresser and grabbed some antiseptic wipes to clean up his body before fixing his clothes. After tossing the wipes onto the mutilated body, he went to the door and opened it. “Get rid of the body and keep up the searches. I want all available officers searching high and low for that brat. Get that lazy ass commissioner Kane on it too. And James...” He waited until the blond was looking at him. “If that boy gets out, you won’t live to see another day. Got it?” he growled out softly and strode away as the blond nodded tersely.

 

He went to his office and slouched into his chair before looking out the window. ‘They better the hell find that brat...dead or alive,’ he thought angrily and an evil smirk slid across his lips as he watched the dead leaves blow across the gardens. Oh yes, he’d make that shit pay.

 

TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 

‘thoughts’

 

Warnings: Language, violence, character death. >.< SORRY!

 

It had been a week since he'd escaped from Mayor Welling's mansion, yet Jared didn't feel any more at ease for all his progress away from that hellhole. He knew he was near the border between New York and Pennsylvania since he'd been checking how the mile markers were periodically in his flight. He rested sporadically, but his fear had been the driving force to his flight that it was usually only for short amounts of time. But he knew he'd need a break soon or he was going to collapse.

 

His 'break' came in the form of a rundown truck stop that he found just on the border between the two states. He knew that he shouldn't risk coming out of the woods where he could be caught, but the idea of a hot shower and some warm food made the decision for him. So he trudged out of the woods and across the gravel parking lot to the back of the truck stop. He crept in and glanced around before heading towards the trucker's lounge and the showers he knew were there. When he'd run away from home way back, he'd gotten to know truck stops very well. 'Almost too well,' he thought with a grimace as he glanced around. The memories of sucking off many a trucker as he hitchhiked to NYC flashed before his eyes, but he shook them off and headed into the shower area.

 

He made sure the coast was clear and stripped down before stepping into a shower stall. He stopped though and went looking through some of the bags that had been left there. He smirked in triumph when he found shampoo and some shower gel, then grabbed some paper towels and went into the stall again. He turned on the hot water and sighed in relief as it pelted onto him, warming him up. With it being November, the days and nights had been getting colder and the scrappy clothes he’d stolen hadn’t been cutting it. Being in the forest had protected him some, but not by much. But now he felt better as he cleaned off the grime that had built up on him over the past week and a half. When he had finished after the fourth or fifth time, he stepped out and wiped off with more paper towels. He searched the bags again and found some large boxers that were clean and then a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt that were huge on him, but they were warm. He pulled the hood up over his head and stuffed his old clothes into the bag before pulling on his worn out shoes.

 

He went out the back and around to the front and went inside to the restaurant. He slid into a booth and smiled charmingly at the elderly waitress as she came over with a menu. “Cup of coffee, hon?” she asked as she smiled back and Jared shook his head.

 

“Some milk?” he replied instead as he flashed a dimpled smile at her hopefully. She nodded and left to get his milk and he opened up the menu. It was at that time just between lunch and breakfast, so he decided to get some breakfast since it had been days since he’d had anything substantial. He glanced around after deciding to get the full breakfast and noted a group of truckers sitting and chatting in a booth in the far corner. His eyes slid to a tall man dressed in a black leather long coat who was sitting by himself in a booth across the room. What caught Jared’s eye though was the hawk that was sitting patiently next to the man, taking the little scraps of meat that were offered from the steady fingers. It didn’t look like the owner was against the hawk and Jared could tell that it was indeed well trained. He had just never seen such an amazing creature so close. When his gaze slid back to the stranger’s face which was partially hidden under a dark tattered Stetson, he saw a well kept beard along a chiseled chin and lips that then curved with a soft smile. He couldn’t see any more of that face, but the whole aura of the guy and his hawk had him intrigued.

 

He instantly looked away when the hawk chirped and looked over at him, but he could feel the man’s gaze on him, pondering and thoughtful and oh so intense. He felt goose bumps along his body and shivered, but he couldn’t tell if it was a good shiver or a bad one. He looked up when the milk was put before him and smiled before giving his order. He nodded as she confirmed his order and then took a long gulp of his milk, almost emptying it. He licked his lips and picked at the table top, frowning in thought. He knew that he had to cross over into Pennsylvania before he could get anything going to save George and the others from the mayor, but he honestly wasn’t sure he could do it. He was just a kid and that asshole had a lot of power. He would have to get people who weren’t already turned to the mayor’s side by money. He just had to figure out who to trust.

 

Blinking as his food was put before him, he smiled winningly at the waitress as she refilled his glass. He was thankful that he’d grabbed the cash he’d found at the last gas station he’d hit two days before. At least he could get something decent to eat. He dug into his food after nodding at her in reassurance that he was happy with things and groaned as the food hit his growling stomach. God, fried eggs and crispy bacon had never tasted so good!

 

He was just finishing up with his food when he heard the door open with a clang and looked over. Almost instantly, his heart stilled as he saw the badges of New York City police on black leather jackets. He felt fear wash over him as he saw Lt. Carlson walking in with four other cops and quickly turned away and shrunk down a bit as they walked in and looked around.

 

“Can I help you, gentlemen?” the waitress asked kindly, though Jared could hear the worry and alarm in her voice. Cops more than likely rarely came out this far, much less NYC cops. He peeked over to watch them as his stomach roiled over the newly ingested food.

 

“We’re looking for an escaped delinquent, ma’am, and have reason to believe he’s traveled out this way in order to avoid the authorities. We believe he is linked to several murders of other delinquents that had been serving time with him in the honorable Mayor Welling’s home. Have you seen a teenage boy about six feet with dark curly hair and green eyes?” the lead man answered as he tipped his hat back to gaze at the waitress with cold blue eyes underneath an icy smile.

 

Jared could hear the woman hesitate and watched her glance a bit towards where he was. He could see her hesitance and good heartedness, but cops were cops. Why would they lie? ‘She wouldn’t know how corrupt they are and I’m just a kid,’ he thought in growing fear and looked back at his nearly empty plate. Biting his lip, he made up his mind and grabbed his bag slowly as he tensed up and glanced over slowly. He saw that the truckers were silent as they watched the confrontation in curiosity and noted that the lone guy was no longer where he had been and had a feeling he was on his own. His gaze slid towards where he needed to escape and knew that he’d be able to escape if he could use the element of surprise as best he could. Steeling himself, he gripped the table and used it to push off just as the waitress was about to answer. He ran as he quickly as he could towards the door, avoiding arms that tried to grab him as shouts and yells shot out, ordering him to stop.

 

Ignoring them, he grunted as he rammed into one of the guards and knocked the guy off balance before skidding around the corner to the doors. He rammed into them and nearly tripped as they gave way easily to his momentum and had managed to get out and a couple feet away before his arm was grabbed and he was yanked back. He cried out in surprise and struggled to keep his balance and yank free, but he was quickly pinned with both his arms behind his back. He snarled as he fought to break loose of the grip, then glared as his hood was pulled off, revealing his face. He squinted as the noon sun blinded him for a minute before it was blocked with the sneering face of the lead cop.

 

“Well well well...if it isn’t the escaped brat. Did you have a good breakfast, brat? It’ll be your last one for a long time,” was drawled as a strong rough hand gripped his chin and forced him to look up into icy blue eyes. “Shoulda kept to the woods...” was purred out as the cop looked into his eyes. His jaw was squeezed painfully and he grimaced a bit, but didn’t react any other way. They had a staring contest for a minute before the cop smirked and chuckled evilly, chilling Jared through his core. “Carlson, take this shit to the car. Time to take him back to his...keeper,” he ordered and laughed as Jared growled and struggled again.

 

“I ain’t goin’ back to that murderin’ asshole!” Jared shouted as he was pushed along towards one of the squad cars that were parked outside of the restaurant. He struggled and fought, twisting and kicking to get free as he dug his heels in as well.

 

Suddenly, the sound of a shotgun cocking shot through the air, seeming to stop all sound as they looked over in surprise to where the sound had come from. Jared squinted and blinked as he saw the stranger with the hawk standing in front of the cars, shotgun pointed at them as he glared. “Let the boy go, Kane.”

 

The first cop scowled, and then realization dawned on his face before he sneered. “Morgan...back in town I see. You’ll regret that,” he stated darkly before reaching over and grabbing Jared by the hair and yanking him over. “This kid’s going back to the mayor of New York City,” he growled as he jerked Jared a bit, causing the boy to grab at his hands and sink to the ground.

 

“Your ‘illustrious’ mayor ain’t touchin’ that boy anymore,” the man called Morgan said as he retook his aim. He shifted then as Carlson moved, then his face softened. “Steve...” he murmured fondly as a smile slid out briefly.

 

Carlson also smiled a bit sadly. “Commissioner Morgan...been a long time old friend,” he said quietly as he relaxed a bit, though both sides stayed wary.

 

“Hey Morgan...catch!” Kane suddenly shifted and reached over, shoving Carlson right at Morgan as he yanked Jared to the side. Carlson stumbled right into Morgan as the shotgun went off and Morgan caught Steve as he fell into the older man’s arms, knocking his hat off.

 

“Steve...” Morgan whispered in dismay as he held his dead friend, and then glared at Kane as he laughed and tried to get Jared to move. “Kane! You’re dead!” he snarled out as he brought out a dagger and threw it, forcing the cop to dodge with a curse and let go of Jared. Jared scrambled away as a fight started between Morgan and the remaining officers.

 

Jared didn’t look back as he ran and looked up as a hawk shrieked above him before glancing over when he heard shouts and curses. The sounds were suddenly drowned out by the growl of a motorcycle as it started up and grew closer to him. He panicked and tried running faster, but a hand on his collar dragged him onto the back of a black Harley Davidson before it roared off. He ducked down as gun shots were heard, but they stopped and he looked back to see the hawk dive bombing and scattering the cops before swooping off to join them as they went speeding down the road. He wrapped his arms tightly around Morgan’s waist and wondered just what the hell had happened.

 

Looking up, he gazed at the grim profile of the much older man and found his stomach fluttering, though he couldn’t tell if it was dread, nerves...or desire. ‘I am in so much trouble,’ he thought as he rested his cheek against the warm leathered back cautiously. He just couldn’t figure out if that was good or bad.

 

TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 

‘thoughts’

 

The soft sounds of birds chirping seemed to fill the silence that was hanging between the two men as they ate a dry lunch of sandwiches and water while sitting against a couple of large trees. The Harley had been pulled off the street with them and hidden by some large bushes as several cop cars and even a helicopter had gone by in search of them. Jared didn’t know how they weren’t found, but somehow a bunch of bushes served to hide them. He had a feeling the guy had more tricks on hiding under his sleeve than Jared could even fathom. That didn’t mean he was going to let his guard down.

 

Swallowing his sandwich down with a gulp of water, he eyed his silent savior. He shifted a bit and cleared his throat. “So you knew Lieutenant Carlson?” he asked as he ducked his head when the piercing hazel eyes focused on him almost lazily. He knew the guy wasn’t one bit lazy, not with how he fought off those cops or the danger that seemed to just radiate from him. It was kind of scary yet, in a dark thrilling way that had your stomach roiling in both wariness and excitement. He wondered briefly if it was just his teenage hormones or all the recent excitement from his escape, but either way, he was on the fence about staying with this guy.

 

He was pretty deep in his thoughts, so he almost missed the answer that was rumbled at him. “He was my second at the NYPD.” Jared looked up at that and blinked in surprise, then felt his wariness grow as ‘NYPD’ clicked in. Morgan must have seen it because his smile was pretty humorless. “The mayor has a tendency to silence or try to silence those who oppose him. Looks like you got on his bad side,” he commented before handing another scrap of meat to his hawk.

 

“Yea...bad side...” Jared mumbled as he curled up a bit. ‘Not under him like he wanted...asshole...’ he thought gloomily as he toed at some leaves that were near his shoes. He wrapped his arms around his knees and watched the guy who was watching him. He couldn’t tell anything really about the guy except what had been revealed so far. But he had a feeling this guy was seriously dangerous. He just didn’t know for whom.

 

He glanced up when he heard some shifting and watched as Morgan stood and stretched. The hawk took flight with a cry and Jared’s gaze followed it as it circled up through the trees. “He’s going to check ahead. We better get on the road and to a place to stay. It’s getting late.” Morgan’s smooth husky voice broke through Jared’s thoughts again and brought his attention back to the older man as he brushed out his long coat.

 

“He?” Jared bit his lip as the question slipped out, but he relaxed when he saw the easy grin on Morgan’s face.

 

“Yea, he. My partner. Come on...we better get going before we lose anymore daylight,” Morgan replied before heading over to his bike. He opened one of the side bags and offered Jared another bottle of water. “What’s your name, kid?” he asked and Jared wondered briefly how long it would have taken the guy to ask him that as he took the bottle.

 

“Jared. Jared Padalecki,” he finally said after a minute and a gulp of the water. He tilted his head as he watched Morgan fix his bag. “You?”

 

“Jeff. Jeff Morgan,” was offered and coupled with a grin over a broad shoulder.

 

Jared swallowed and managed a weak grin but his hormones were definitely pushing his indecision on trusting this guy into ‘All Systems GO!’ mode as he looked over the broad back and down the long legs before standing straighter when Jeff shifted. He swallowed hard again and licked his lips but then felt guilty as he thought about George. ‘Get it together. You gotta get out of the state and get help for George!’ he snapped at himself as he shook his head. He watched Jeff get on his bike and scuffed at the ground a bit. “Thanks for um...saving my life. Guess I’ll see you around,” he finally said as he shrugged into the hoodie he’d stolen. He pulled on his backpack and was just getting ready to step out of the bushes when the sound of the bike revving caught his attention. He turned and watched as Morgan straddled the bike and settled in.

 

The piercing hazel gaze landed on Jared again and Jared had to fight the urge to squirm as he flushed a bit. Morgan’s lips slowly parted in a knowing grin before looking ahead. “I’m going after the mayor...and you’re my ticket in,” he stated lowly above the growl of his bike before looking over at Jared, his gaze cutting through Jared. “Get on.”

 

Jared held his hands up and backed away. “Look, dude...I want at the mayor too. He’s killed a lot of my friends! But how’re you going to bring that asshole down? Especially since he’s got all of the police in New York under his thumb! Dude you’re fuckin’ crazy!” he protested as he backed away some more. He gulped hard as Morgan brought out a Colt, cocked it, and pointed it directly at him.

 

“You have no idea what is going on or what has happened, but you are the only way I’m going to get close enough to put a bullet between that son of a bitch’s eyes. Crazy? No...I’m not crazy or insane or mental. I’m a man with a mission to remove the stain that is that thing in power. Now...are you gonna help or do I have to drag you on?” The growl seemed to vibrate above the purr of the bike and shoved through Jared like a hot dagger. It was dangerous and enticing and Jared found he couldn’t resist. But he also came to a decision as he crawled onto the back of the bike.

 

This guy was dangerous and he had better find a way to get as far away as possible or else he was going to end up just as bad if he’d stuck around with the mayor.

 

They drove along the back roads until an hour before sunset and then pulled into a rundown farm. They both looked over as a rather haggard man and his cowering wife crept out from the farmhouse warily. The farmer cocked a rather shabby looking shotgun and pointed it at them as they came to a stop in front of their house. Jeff tilted his hat up and gazed at them with an open expression and a gentle smile. “We’re looking for a place for the night,” he said soothingly as he sat up.

 

“And we’re willing to pay,” Jared piped up with a charming smile as he pulled out the wad of cash he’d stolen from one of the gas stations he’d hit. His smile faded a bit as the shot gun was turned on him. ‘And I thought *I* was paranoid!’ he thought as he snuggled closer to Jeff’s back for protection.

 

“No room...no room,” the farmer stated sharply as he shook his head and the portly wife nodded in agreement as she hid behind her scrawny husband.

 

“We would be willing to stay in your barn. It’s for the night only and we will pay for your hospitality,” Jeff answered as he gazed at them. Jared sat tensely behind Jeff as the two seemed to have a silent conversation before nodding.

 

“Barn...you go,” the farmer ordered and pointed at the run down building that served as a barn. Jeff nodded and handed them a small wad of bills, which the husband snatched away almost immediately before stepping back as first Jeff, then Jared got off of the black Harley and went towards the ramshackle building.

 

Jared felt them watching as they walked towards the barn and moved a bit closer to Jeff as they walked along. He glanced over and saw Jeff’s small smirk and relaxed a bit. He had a feeling Jeff had their backs, but he could still be wary. He went inside with Jeff and glanced around, shivering as the setting sun took away the warmth from the shaded building. Being near the woods didn’t help with keeping the warmth, but at least it would be insulated from the wind and the night if nothing else. He watched Jeff get his bike set and covered, then scratched his head. “I’m gonna go get some firewood. Gonna need a fire to keep warm since you know they won’t let us in,” he muttered before ducking his head and heading out into the woods after seeing Jeff’s nod. He glanced up at the sky and shivered again as he saw how low the sun was. He didn’t have much time.

 

Carefully, he climbed up the small hill that was behind the barn and stepped through the overgrowth and watched out for the roots as he grabbed small branches that were dry enough to use for firewood. He tripped a couple of times as he dodged some low hanging branches, but outside of cussing, he sighed and straightened up before adjusting his load. He kept going for a while, muttering about his luck of hooking up with some hot guy who had a vendetta that was gonna get them killed, but then stopped as he heard a wolf howl. He swallowed hard as he stilled and listened intently, and then nearly jumped as the howl sounded again, closer this time. He looked around frantically as a branch snapped and bit his lip. “Hello?”

 

A low growl answered him as more branches snapped progressively closer to him and he backed away as he looked around, heart pounding as he realized how far he was from the barn. He swallowed hard, and then bit his lip as an idea came to him. “Hey Joe...you still got that gun on you? Hey awesome...Yea Phil...good thing you sharpened your knives. Let’s...head back to the rest of the gang, yea?” he called out then lowered his voice. “Yea sure!” He turned and added in a higher pitch, “Sure let’s go!”

 

Another branch snapped near him as the growling grew louder and he gasped in fear before starting to run, heading back the way he came. “Take that shot, Joe! You go Phil!” he shouted breathlessly and whimpered as the growling grew louder, following him as he dodged to the barn through the trees. He skidded down the hill on the wet leaves with a cry. He rolled and stood up as quickly as he could, holding his side from when he’d hit a rock. He limped over to a large stump as he gasped for air, trying to hear over his pounding heart for the wolf. He relaxed a bit when he didn’t hear anything and started for the barn again, but then suddenly he saw a shadow to his side. He screamed in shock and dodged as the farmer swung at him with a rusty sickle. “Jeff!! Help!” he cried out in terror and ran, scrambling through the moldy leaves when he fell and looked back to see the farmer come after him again with a rage filled snarl.

 

But suddenly, a huge black wolf leapt at the farmer, snarling as he knocked down the shrieking farmer and proceeded to tear the old man’s throat out. Jared screamed as well and ran for the barn, crying out for Morgan as he went in. He looked around frantically as the farmer’s cries died down to gurgles and found the bike and brought out the shot gun that was strapped on the side. He cocked it and found that it needed bullets, so he searched for them, his hands shaking and dropping half of them as he soon as he’d discovered them. He ran to the barn window and ducked down as he put in two cartridges with shaking hands before standing and taking aim. He panted shakily and swallowed as he took a bead on the wolf and bit his lip. He’d never killed before...

 

He nearly leapt out of his skin and muffled his yell when a hand stopped him and drew the gun away. He turned, Jeff’s name on his lips, but instead found himself facing an almost ethereal vision. A man stood before him, pale and sandy blond hair that gently framed a sharp chiseled face peeking from a dark hood. Intense green eyes caught his own and held him as he shook his head. “Shhh,” was whispered huskily and Jared found his stomach flipping much as it had when he’d met Jeff Morgan.

 

Jeff.

 

“W-Wolf...out there...killed th-that f-farmer dude...J-Jeff...gotta f-find him!” he whispered frantically and stuttered to a stop as a small smile crossed the man’s face before he turned and went to the door. “Wait n-no! The w-wolf will get you!” Jared cried and went after the older man, grabbing for the arm that was hidden in the long coat the man was wearing. He recognized it then as Jeff’s coat and gulped. ‘What the hell!?’

 

The man turned to him and smiled again. “It’s all right...” he murmured before going out and meeting up with the wolf, who greeted him eagerly with a lick at the slender hand and a whine of pleasure when the stranger stroked his fingers through the thick fur.

 

Panting in shock, Jared turned and leaned against the doorjamb of the barn. “I’m dreaming...no wait, I’m awake. I-I must be dreaming I’m awake then...or am I awake thinking I’m asleep, dreaming I’m awake?” he wondered in a slightly panicky voice as he ran a hand through his hair and yanked a bit.

 

“You are dreaming.”

 

Jared’s eyes widened when he heard the confirmation and he whimpered before dashing into the barn and climbing up into the loft. He watched the stranger and the wolf walk into the woods and then curled up a bit. “I don’t want this...I don’t want this...” he muttered as he curled up.

 

But how could he get out of it?

 

TBC

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 

‘thoughts’

 

“And as a final note, I think that we should start looking into using more programs to get the gangs out of the streets and into better working jobs that give them responsibility.”

 

Mayor Welling nodded in a show of hearing what the representative was saying but was already rejecting the idea in his head. ‘I’m not giving my fuck toys a way out of trouble. That would ruin *my* fun,’ he thought as he pasted on a political smile for the finished lobbyist. “I will look into it, Brookston. Have a good day and thank you for your time,” he stated as he closed the notepad that he had been faking taking notes in before standing and shaking hands with the representative and his two assistants.

 

“Thank you for your time, Mayor Welling,” the representative purred before smiling, but Welling was saved from trying to fake a response when Commissioner Kane came in and scowled at them.

 

“Forgive the intrusion, but I need to speak with you Mayor Welling,” Kane said gruffly and nodded at the representative and his assistants. The three people seemed to sense the dismissal and made their way out as Kane stood before the Mayor.

 

Welling chewed on his inner lip as he glared at the Commissioner. “You better have a good reason for returning empty handed,” he spat out before standing slowly.

 

“Carlson’s dead. We found the kid about twenty miles from the border with Pennsylvania, but we ran into some trouble,” Kane reported with a growl as he looked down and rubbed his side a bit.

 

“What kind of trouble and who the fuck killed Carlson?!” Welling demanded as he came around his desk and got into Kane’s face.

 

Looking up slowly, Kane sneered. “Morgan’s back.”

 

Welling’s face paled and he stumbled back a bit in shock, clearly not expecting that. “Morgan...” he whispered and turned away, not even acknowledging the commissioner. Images of his former commissioner in a compromising position with the man that he had lusted after so much flashed before his eyes and felt that same cold rage well up. He snarled as he grabbed a trophy and flung it at a wall. He didn’t even acknowledge the sound of it smashing as he whirled around to face his stunned subordinate. “Find that brat and kill Morgan! But don’t you dare touch the hawk! If you kill it, I will hang your innards up the flagpole and give new meaning to letting it flow free, do you hear me!?” he shouted angrily before backhanding the other man.

 

Wiping the back of his hand along his mouth to get the blood, Kane nodded sharply before turning on his heel and walking out. Welling didn’t even hear the door shut as he stormed to his window and looked out over the city. His land. ‘How could Morgan have returned without me knowing?! That asshole..’ he snarled in thought, but he also felt fear and the tug of just what he had paid for the curse he had cast well up in him before he shook it off.

 

Hearing the door open, he turned and glared at James as the blond came in. “What is it James?” he snapped angrily and crossed his arms over his chest to hide their shaking.

 

“I just heard from Kane’s subordinates. Morgan’s back in the state. Do you want me to send out more officers to track him down?” James asked nonchalantly and that pissed Welling off even more.

 

“Fuck off, James! You’re the shithead that told me about them after finding out from that buddy of yours! You know what will happen if they try to go during the day! No...” Welling trailed off as he started thinking, then sneered evilly, his face becoming almost shadowed with the evil. “Get me Kreuk. She’s the best hunter out there with her partner. For now, that bumbling fool Kane can handle getting the brat. I’ll leave dealing with finding Jensen and Morgan up to Kreuk,” he stated quietly and smiled as he tapped his fingers on the desk.

 

Nodding once, James turned. “As you wish,” he said before leaving the room.

 

Smirking, Welling turned back to looking out the window. His thoughts returned to the one he had wanted and had been denied. ‘I *will* have you, Jensen. You denied me once...you won’t the next time. I always get what I want,’ he thought and chuckled. He had time.

 

Plenty of time...

 

TBC

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

 

‘thoughts’

 

Warnings: Violence and swearing. Nothing too huge...>.>

 

Closing his eyes as he waited for Morgan to cover their tracks off of the road, Jared sighed and then shivered before huddling into his hoodie more. It had gotten really cold overnight and he didn't think he'd be able to stay warm if they were going to be constantly out in this kind of weather. He glanced over as he heard the crunch of boots on leaves and watched as Jeff came into the little glade that they'd taken refuge in for lunch. He quickly caught the sandwich and water that was tossed at him from the side bags and smiled at Jeff in gratitude before tearing open the stale sandwich and digging in. He moaned a bit as he swallowed the food, enjoying it even if it was stale, but then his stomach flipped a bit when he heard Jeff's low chuckle before the older man settled onto the ground across from him. He watched the other man for a minute as he ate, and then finally decided to ask about the other night. "So, um...where were you last night?" he asked before taking another bite out of the sandwich.

 

Jeff didn't look at him as he chewed before murmuring, "Out casing the perimeter. Why?"

 

Jared frowned, not liking the answer as he watched the hawk come to land on Jeff's shoulder and taking the offered bit of sandwich delicately from Jeff's fingers. "There was a wolf and he attacked that old farmer dude and killed him. And then there was this other guy...felt like a dream..." he mumbled as he toed at the ground before taking another bite of his sandwich. When there was no answer, he glanced up into a pair of intent hazel eyes and swallowed. 'What did I say?'

 

"Tell me about this dream guy...maybe he'll come visit my dreams," Jeff requested softly and Jared blinked when he saw the soft longing and sorrow on the older man's face. He also felt excited because this confirmed that Morgan was definitely into the male companionship.

 

"He was tall, about as tall as you. Pale skin with freckles I think and the most amazing green eyes. His lips were full and I wanted to kiss them, yet he had such...sadness in his eyes that I held back," Jared said as he sat up, remembering the guy who had appeared to him the other night. "He looked like he knew everything that had happened and was confident when he went to meet the wolf. It was almost like...they knew each other and were companions," he added, trailing off in a mumble as he thought about the other night. He looked up at Morgan again and felt his heart ache at the barely hidden despair. 'Why does it feel like he knows who I'm talking about? What's going on?' he wondered before shutting up and finishing his sandwich.

 

"We'll rest here for a couple of hours. The hawk will warn us if we're in danger," Morgan murmured as he sat back and pulled his hat down over his eyes. "Stay close," he added, more than likely hearing Jared shifting around.

 

Feeling guilty, for he had been thinking of just taking off, Jared snuggled as best he could into his hoodie and relaxed. In truth, he hadn't slept well the other night, too scared of the wolf and that strange man and what they might do to him. So it didn't take him long to relax and fall asleep. It seemed like he'd just fallen asleep though when he was shaken awake. He mumbled and looked up into Morgan's amused face and felt his heart stop again with how near the older man was. He couldn't understand why he was reacting as he was. And not just to Morgan, but to that stranger he had met the other night. Sure they were both incredibly hot, but to be lusting after them both after what he had gone through with Welling...shouldn't he be feeling just a bit more on guard and a lot less horny?

 

'You'd think so,' he muttered silently as he got up with a hand up by Morgan, then brushed himself off after stretching. He scratched at his head sleepily and sighed as he wandered over to Morgan's side as the older man got things packed into his bags. He stopped though as he saw a glint of grey. It was the shirt that he had glimpsed on the other guy! Biting his lip, he watched Morgan and saw the longing again and wondered just what was going on. He looked down and made a decision then. No matter how much he wanted this guy, he had to get away. Something fishy was going on and he didn't want a part of it. He glanced up as the hawk swooped by with a cry and looked over as Morgan nodded and got onto the Harley. He didn't hesitate to help Jared on as well before revving up the bike and driving back towards the road, heading once more towards New York City.

 

They stopped again about an hour before sunset at a rundown cabin that appeared to be abandoned and Jared knew this was his chance. Faking that he was going to get some firewood, he stepped out of the cabin. But before he could get anywhere, a hand on the back of his neck stopped him and he looked up slowly into Jeff's amused gaze. He was caught.

 

"Jared, I can't have you going out into the woods at this hour," Jeff stated deeply and Jared had a really hard time figuring out if his shiver was from fear or desire. This guy just had that kind of effect on him.

 

"I'm not going far. Just getting firewood," Jared protested and was mortified when he whimpered as he was sat down on the top step of the cabin, facing towards the door. He struggled a bit and whimpered again as a handcuff was clicked around his wrist before his arms were gently maneuvered back and the second restraint was locked into place. He pulled a bit, but while it was loose enough to not cut into his skin, it was still locked so that he couldn't escape. He looked up as Jeff came around and squatted in front of him. "Jeff..."

 

"We have a stack of firewood in the cabin, so I knew what you were doing. I can't let you escape, Jared. You're my only ticket in to getting close enough to that bastard so I can end his miserable reign." Jeff's eyes were filled with sympathy, but also a hardness that told Jared he meant business. Still, it didn't help when a large hand cupped Jared's cheek tenderly, relaxing him a bit. "Stay here. You're safe. I'll come back to you soon," Jeff ordered before standing and trotting down the steps and into the woods as the sun went down.

 

Jared curled up a bit and shivered as the sun went down and it got darker. A cool wind blew up and he looked out, watching as a storm started rolling in from the west. 'Great...a snowstorm or something,' he thought to himself, and then shivered as he heard a wolf's howl nearby. "Man I thought I'd lost that guy," he whined and struggled a bit with his bonds.

 

Suddenly, he heard some huffing and branches breaking and saw the stranger from the other night dart past, trying to catch a rabbit as it dashed through the dead leaves. He watched for a minute, just observing the strength and agility that seemed to flow with the strong lithe body, but then he saw his opportunity. He cleared his throat and then felt chagrined as he caused the other man to lose his prey. "Hey...sorry 'bout that..." he said apologetically as accusing green eyes focused on him after the other man sat down hard while huffing and puffing.

 

"Who're you?" the stranger asked as he wiped at his brow before glaring at where the rabbit had darted to freedom.

 

"Jared...who're you?" Jared answered and smiled winningly when the glare turned onto him.

 

The glare softened and a warm chuckle floated out. "Name's Jensen. Jensen Ackles. What are you doing tied up?" Jensen inquired as he stood up and, after brushing off his ass, came over and up the stairs to squat in front of Jared.

 

Jared swallowed hard and looked pleadingly up at Jensen. "These guys came and tied me up. They went to get some beer after telling me that they were going to use me. Please...let me go?" he pleaded and bit his lip as it wibbled.

 

Jensen frowned a bit and sighed before looking around. He found a piece of wire and, after straightening it, leaned in close to Jared and began picking the handcuffs' lock. When they opened, he sat back, but Jared could feel his body still tingling with Jensen's nearness and the scent of pure male clung to his nose. He smiled up at Jensen as the other man stood and he rubbed his wrists while eyeing the handcuffs still in Jensen’s hand. “Thank you,” he said and stood as well, then pulled back when he ended up nearly pressed into Jensen. He flashed a smile and trotted down the steps just as the wolf howled again. He glanced back to see Jensen coming down as well while looking around watchfully and wondered again what the older man had in connection with the wolf. ‘It’s kind of like with Jeff and the hawk...’ he thought then saw his opportunity to escape when Jensen turned towards the woods where the wolf was howling. He quickly dashed down the path that they’d taken to get to the cabin and ran as fast as he could until he came to the road.

 

Crossing the road to the other side, he headed right, not really sure which way he needed to go outside of getting away from Jeff and his weird ass crusade. He ran for another few miles, glad that he’d actually kept up with his running since leaving San Antonio, but he knew he couldn’t do it for too long. He slowed down after a while and just jogged, then walked for another few miles. He finally allowed himself to stop at a small grocer that was situated in a tiny town. He snuck in and bought some food and a couple of drinks, then some chips, apples, and jerky. He didn’t make eye contact and mumbled a thanks before stuffing his items into his backpack as he walked out of the store and going right again. He went into the woods and kept moving, not really wanting to relax just yet. He had a feeling that Morgan was a really good tracker and plus there was that wolf pair. If they knew Jeff, then they’d be eager to find him for Morgan.

 

He stopped as the sun began to rise and smiled as he watched the sky change. No matter how sucky his life was, he loved the scenic views that nature offered him. His smile slipped though as he saw that he was on the edge of a large field that was cut in half by a river. There were rolling hills surrounding and running through the field, but no trees. He sighed and rubbed his head while looking around, hoping to see if there was an easier way to get across. Not seeing anything, he was just about to head down when he was yanked back and pinned. He cried out in shock and struggled to get free, then froze as a dark chuckle reverberated through his back from the strong chest that he was being held against.

 

“Well well...looks like you lose and I get another promotion. I wonder if I can go any higher than Commissioner...” was murmured into his ear and he shuddered. He cried out again and groaned as his hair was grabbed and he was forced to his knees and looked up to find himself face to face with Kane. “You should have stayed going south, brat,” Kane stated and then laughed before shoving Jared at the other two cops that were with him. “Head back to the cars and keep an eye out. If this kid is here, Morgan more than likely won’t be far behind since he’s obviously taken to this brat,” he ordered as the cops pulled Jared to his feet. They nodded and pushed Jared towards where Jared figured their cars were parked.

 

Instead they turned and went down a pathway heading towards the small village that was near the river. Jared saw that there were several other cop cars and swallowed hard. He was in trouble. He was shoved along until they came to a picnic area and four other troopers. He grunted as he stumbled from another rough push and fell as they all laughed nastily. He groaned as he was hauled up and forced to stare into Kane’s eyes again. “You guys sure do have bad breath,” he commented and grunted as he was smacked. He spit out the blood that came to his mouth and glared at the cop.

 

“You have a smart mouth, which I’ve heard is also good for sucking things, so I suggest that if you don’t want to end up being a young glory hole, you cut the smart mouth and tell us where Morgan is,” Kane stated darkly and sneered as Jared paled at the threat.

 

Shaking in the hold that was pinning him, Jared glared at Kane before swallowing hard against his fear. “How should I know? I left him hours ago,” he shot back and gasped a bit as the grip was tightened and his arm was drawn up painfully. “I swear! God let off, man! I left him last night after sundown! I don’t know where he is...I fucking well don’t know where I am!”

 

“You’re in so much trouble you won’t be able to walk when we’re done with you and that won’t even count towards whatever the mayor has planned for your sorry Southern ass,” Kane declared softly and chuckled as Jared swallowed hard and looked away. He glanced at the cop holding Jared and smirked. “He was coming from the south, so let’s head south. Morgan will be looking for this brat. Just remember the orders...avoid hitting the hawk.” He snapped his fingers and Jared was taken to one of the squad cars.

 

They drove along slowly and Jared ignored the pointed barbs the two troopers kept shooting at him through the cage as he thought about Jensen and Jeff. They both were attractive to him in more ways than he wanted to admit. He thought his feelings for George had been something special, but his connection with those two men went beyond physical. Sure he wanted them to do him six ways to heaven, but he felt comfortable with them in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. ‘And here you betrayed them and ran away. Make up your fucking mind, idiot,’ he told himself silently. He looked up as the car stopped after turning and wondered what was up as the two cops got out of the car. He watched as they met up with the other cops and talked quietly before looking south and suddenly he knew.

 

Jeff was nearby.

 

He shifted in his seat and looked out the window and caught sight of a hawk. He didn’t know if it was Jeff’s hawk, but he had a feeling it was. A very strong feeling. He sat up as the door opened and snarled as he was yanked out roughly, banging his head on the roof of the car in the process. He stumbled to his feet and glared at the group of cops who were watching.

 

“Morgan’s nearby. He’ll be passing through this town. Move the cars into hidden positions and set up around the town. When he gets into range, we have him. Wound him if you can...but if you happen to kill him, well...” Kane sneered and his subordinates laughed softly as they nodded. Jared was dragged with one of the lieutenants to a nearby building and Jared noted that a lot of the folks that should have been there were MIA, which was probably a good thing since Jared had a nasty feeling a gun fight was going to start soon.

 

He was forced to sitting and gagged by his captor and glared at the cop as his hands were handcuffed behind him. He growled softly through his gag and glared at the cop as a gun was waved at him in warning, then looked over as an order of silence was sent through the walkies. Jared scooted over silently as the cop turned away from him and watched the road. He swallowed hard when he saw the dust rising from the road and knew it was Jeff. He had to warn him.

 

Carefully, he started shifting until he got his arms under his butt before moving them completely out from behind him. He reached up frantically as he heard Jeff get nearer and slow down, the low growl of the bike getting louder as it got closer. It almost drowned out the sound of the cops cocking their shotguns, sending fear through Jared as he worked at getting his gag undone.

 

But his captor saw him and grabbed at him to stop him and they wrestled for a bit before the guy’s shotgun fired off into the sky. Jared saw stars when he was punched upside the head, but he knew he’d done it. He’d warned Jeff.

 

His head spun as he rested against the side of the building and hoped to god that the sounds of guns firing meant that Jeff was protecting himself. He looked up to see the hawk flying nearby and knew he was safe at least, then saw that the cop supposedly watching him was taking aim at Jeff. He lunged forward and grabbed the guy just as he fired and slammed him into the building wall, knocking him out. But his heart froze as he heard a shriek and looked up to see the hawk floating down in a mess of feathers. He heard Jeff’s cry of horror and then pain and saw him grip his shoulder where he’d been shot. Jared grabbed the unconscious guy’s shotgun and aimed it at a cop that was taking aim and fired. He didn’t wait to see if he’d gotten the guy before running down to where Jeff was gently gathering the injured hawk into his coat.

 

Jeff looked at him as he fell to his knees. “Jared...take him to the next town over about five hours east of here. There’s a man named Mike running an old saloon type bar. He’ll know what to do,” he whispered pleadingly, his voice rough with pain.

 

“B-But Jeff...he’s done for...” Jared protested tearfully as he reached for Jeff.

 

“Don’t say that!” Jeff cried and Jared flinched a bit. Jeff looked down at the hawk who was chirping within his wrappings. “Please...Jared...I’m trusting in you...” he pleaded before looking up at the young man.

 

Biting his lip, Jared nodded and stood with Jeff before heading to the bike. He got onto the bike and gently accepted the chirping bird before looking up at Jeff. Jeff leaned in and rested his forehead against Jared’s forehead and cupped his cheek. “Drive safely...” he whispered and Jared closed his eyes at the gentle request before nodding.

 

“I won’t fail you...promise,” Jared whispered back before revving the bike and driving off, thanking all the gods out there that his brother had taught him how to drive a bike back when he was learning to drive. ‘Jeff, thanks for those driving lessons,’ he thought as he drove as fast as he could towards the next town. He didn’t have a lot of time and feared that the hawk would die before he got there, but he also knew that driving himself off the road wasn’t a good idea either.

 

He finally reached the town and slowed down in his search for the bar Jeff had described in the waning light. He looked down at the bird and touched a gentle finger along the feathered head, then hissed in pain when he was nipped for his efforts. He smirked though, happy to hear its angry squawking that meant it was still alive. He carefully got off of the bike and walked over to the weathered porch. He pounded on the door, his heart beating as he realized that he had to hurry. “Hey! Anyone in there!?” he shouted as he pounded on the door again.

 

Stepping back as the door unlatched after a minute of his pounding, he waited anxiously for his answer. He blinked as a bald headed young man who looked to be the same age as the mayor and Jensen peered out, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Yea whaddya want?” the guy asked, his voice gravelly more than likely from smoking.

 

“Do you know Mike? I was sent here with this injured bird,” Jared explained as he held up the bundle in his arms.

 

“Yea I’m Mike, though I’m not really in the mood to cook at the moment. Though I suppose I could get in the mood to humor a handsome young man such as you,” the man named Mike replied as he smirked and looked Jared up and down appreciatively.

 

‘What the hell is with me meeting all of these perverts!’ Jared thought in annoyance before pulling the cloth off of the hawk. “This isn’t a hawk to eat! A man named Jeff Morgan told me to come to you! Now can you help?” he demanded angrily.

 

Stepping back as he paled, Mike looked down at the bird then back up at Jared’s face. “Come in, hurry. Take the bird up the stairs to the room on the right. Hurry now don’t dawdle!” he snapped out as he stepped to the side and opened the door farther. "And keep to the left side of the stairs!" he added as he waved his hand, gesturing Jared inside.

 

Snorting, Jared went inside swiftly and headed as instructed towards the stairs. He stomped up the stairs while staying to the left, not caring for finesse as he just hurried to get to the room he’d been told to go to. When he got there, he laid the bird down onto the bed that was in the room and carefully moved the cloth from around the hawk and hushed him as he chirped in pain and anger. A hand on his shoulder pulled him back and he looked up into the nervous and slightly panicky gaze of Mike. “What can I do?” he asked softly as he straightened.

 

“Go downstairs and make sure no one comes in. Leave the rest to me and stay out of this room. Get going,” Mike ordered tersely and turned Jared away from the hawk before gently, but firmly, shuffling Jared out of the room and shutting the door in the youth’s face.

 

Raising a hand up as he opened his mouth to protest, Jared stared at the door in shock before letting his hand fall to his side. ‘Mike’s right. I can’t help in this and would only get in the way,’ he realized silently and sighed. Turning, he headed downstairs and made sure the doors were locked and the sign was turned to ‘Closed’ before going to the bar and sitting on one of the stools. Propping his chin on his hand, he waited to see on what he could do.

 

TBC

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 

‘thoughts’

 

Warnings: a touch of mush and swearing. Ok so those aren’t really warnings...

 

Looking out the window across from him, Jared sighed and wondered what was taking so long. He watched the sun lower below the tree line and wondered how Jeff was. He knew the older man had been shot and hoped to everything that he was ok. He had a feeling that Jeff could definitely take care of himself, but he didn't want to take that feeling too seriously.

 

The sound of rapid footsteps down the stairs broke through his train of thought and he watched as Mike hurried down and came into the room, looking around distractedly. "Mike...how-"

 

"No time to talk. Remember...stay down here. I have to get some medical supplies," Mike cut in and waved his hand, brushing aside the questions before hurrying into the back hall.

 

Jared heard a door shut and scowled. 'He's not my boss...besides...should check up on the hawk so he really *doesn't* eat it!' he decided and nodded in determination before jumping from the stool. He ran up the stairs as quietly as he could, just barely keeping to the left side in his haste. He got to the room and tried the knob, only to find it locked. Cursing under his breath, he dug into his pockets and smirked as he found a paperclip. 'God, the last guy sure was a nerd,' he thought in relieved amusement as he straightened the wire out as best he could before working on picking the lock.

 

When it clicked open, he smirked in success before heading into the room. He stopped though as he saw on the bed not the hawk...but Jensen. He froze, his breath catching in his throat as Jensen looked over at him as his broad naked shoulders rested on the pale blue comforter while a sheet covered the rest of him. Jared could tell that he was naked and it was definitely sending his hormones into overdrive as Jensen's brilliant green eyes locked hazily onto him. He noted that there was gauze on Jensen's shoulder...right where the hawk had been shot.

 

Stunned, he stumbled back a bit finally as it hit him that it was Jensen and not the hawk. Jensen...*was* the hawk! 'Jensen's the hawk!? Wait how the fuck is that possible?!' he wondered dazedly before turning, afraid he was going to say something he shouldn't when Jensen was so clearly in pain.

 

"Jared...wait..." Jensen's deep voice stopped his leaving and he turned slowly, facing the older man as he trembled, almost too shocked to do much else. Jensen bit his lower lip and Jared couldn't help the spike of want that shot through him at the sensual move, even if it was more than likely an unconscious act. "Jeff...is...is he..."

 

"J-Jeff's ok, I think..." Jared managed after a bit, feeling his heart dip at the look of relief on the older man's face. "The cops...used me as bait to trap him. I fought them and tried to help..." Jared explained and felt guilty as Jensen laid back, clearly exhausted. "The hawk...he was hurt..." he added in a rough whisper and watched as Jensen turned his face away. 'But you know that...don't you?' he thought as he rubbed his suddenly cold arms.

 

The door opened behind him all of a sudden and Mike burst into the room, flushed with anger. "I told you to stay...out..." His anger died as he laid eyes on Jensen and Jared watched him pale and swallow hard, wondering what it all meant. He didn't get to think on it though as Mike grabbed his arm and shoved him out of the room. "Stay out this time!" was snapped before the door slammed shut.

 

"Well what the fuck..." Jared mumbled as he glared at the door before heaving a sigh and heading back down the stairs. Not much more he could do. All he could do was wait and see.

 

*~*~*

 

Mike turned back and took a deep breath as Jensen looked over at him. His hand trembled around the bag he had clenched in his hands as deep green eyes focused on him. "Been a long...time..." he finally managed and relaxed a little when Jensen smiled somewhat at him, though it was tinged with pain and wariness.

 

"Yea. Sorry to drop in like this," Jensen responded and winced and shifted a bit, obviously trying to lessen the pain.

 

Snorting, Mike came over and put the bag on the night stand before removing its contents and placing them on the table. "You two always did like to take advantage of my hospitality," he groused good naturedly before smirking at Jensen.

 

"Jared...he knows I think..." Jensen whispered after a minute of silence and Mike glanced at him. The other man stared up at the ceiling, his expression unreadable and Mike had to wonder on it.

 

"Yea maybe. Bring in a hawk and suddenly there's a hot naked man on the bed instead might be a clue," Mike finally replied and Jensen's face cracked a bit with a small smile. Nodding, Mike dipped some of the cotton he'd grabbed into the alcohol he'd just poured into a bowl then started swabbing the bullet wound after removing the gauze. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch," he muttered as Jensen's face clenched with pain while he struggled to breathe through it.

 

"Ya think? Just do it," Jensen growled out and locked eyes with Mike again.

 

Sighing, Mike nodded before reaching for the tongs that he had sterilized. He looked at Jensen again and took a steadying breath as the other man put his hand on Mike's shoulder reassuringly. They both breathed deeply, albeit shakily as Mike brought over the tongs, and then shoved the tips into the wound. He worked as quickly as he could as Jensen screamed in pain, trying to find the bullet. When he found it and yanked it out, Jensen was sweating and pale and barely conscious, but the weak grateful smile made up for causing the pain and Mike wiped his forehead in relief as he put the bullet into the bowl. He then began cleaning the wound in earnest and stitched it up before placing more gauze and then surgical tape around the wound so it would be protected until morning. Once morning came, it wouldn't be needed, but it did require protection until then.

 

He reached over then and brought out a bottle of brandy and, after popping out the cork, took a swig. He then helped Jensen to sit up and allowed him to take a couple of swallows before letting him relax back. Jensen looked up at him and smiled dimly. "Tell Jared he can visit if he wants. I'd like to see him," he whispered faintly and Mike chuckled as he shook his head.

 

"I have a feeling that kid is going to get to you just as bad as Morgan did," Mike retorted as he stood and cleaned up the night stand as Jensen grinned at him. "I think he also got to Morgan though. Morgan doesn't trust easy," he added and Jensen's grin softened.

 

"No, he doesn't," Jensen replied before closing his eyes and relaxing into much needed sleep.

 

Mike sighed as he looked over at his friend and felt his heart clench a bit. Sure, he'd loved Jensen and Jeff a lot back before shit had changed everything, but the recrimination that had been on Jeff's face after everything that had been done by the mayor would haunt him for the rest of his days. He was to blame for this and he knew it. But he also knew that there was a way out. If only he could get them to listen...

 

He covered Jensen with another comforter he had on hand and then trudged downstairs and ignored the kid Jared as he went over to the fireplace. He tossed the bag of supplies to the floor before pulling out the brandy and took a swig from it as he glared moodily into the fire. He didn't really hear Jared come over by him, but looked up when he heard a chair being pulled closer. He smirked a bit as the kid sat down next to him, determination and concern on his face. "You sure are a stubborn kid," he muttered before taking another swallow of the burning liquid then offered some to Jared.

 

The kid took the bottle hesitantly and took a small swallow before handing it back hastily as he coughed and choked a bit. Mike couldn't help snickering at the sight before taking another gulp and relaxing a bit as he stared into the fire. He blinked a bit when Jared's voice broke through his thoughts. "Jensen and Jeff...they aren't normal, are they?"

 

Snorting, Mike took another pull from the bottle and gazed at the fire as he just remembered everything. "Jeff was the commissioner of the New York City police department about four years ago. He was actually the youngest commissioner in the history of the U.S. and was known for being straight to the point and getting things done when he put his mind to it. He worked directly under the 'honorable' mayor Tom Welling, but back then, things had not been as they are now. Welling was someone looking for power, but he also genuinely cared for the people. He and Jeff had made a great team, cutting down on the crime that had gotten out of hand in New York and basically making a lot of progress in getting that city under control." He trailed off and scowled before he took another drink and didn't even blink when Jared grabbed the bottle and took a sip.

 

"So what happened? How did the mayor become so evil?" Jared asked lowly as he watched Mike, but the older man didn't care.

 

"About three years ago, there was a rising star on Broadway named Jensen Ackles. He came out of nowhere, hitting the modeling world and stage and screen like a whirlwind, sweeping everyone up into his rise to fame. Many say it was his looks, but I think he just has that charm that gets you to do whatever he wants without even trying. He was a huge smash on any show he got into and was begged for often enough. Then he got involved with a lobbyist group that was working on fixing up various theaters and schools for theater around New York in order to help get kids out of gangs and off the streets and into creative venues. He worked with Jeff on most of it since they were combining organizations for the fundraising and campaigning." Mike's eyes softened as he remembered those times and he took a slower drink of the brandy before sighing. "I remember watching them cuz we were all working together and the love they shared was incredible and brilliant. It wasn't really well known though because Jeff had to watch out for his job and Jensen didn't want any favors to be done, but oh the passion..." he trailed off and bit his lip, cheeks flushing a bit from the drink and memories.

 

He sighed though and looked at the bottle, which was nearly empty and finished off the rest. "But Jensen had caught Welling's eye as well. And the man lusted after Jensen...oh did he lust for him. He sent presents and flowers, cards and offered trips around the world just for a chance to be with Jensen. But Jensen's heart belonged to Jeff. So the offers were returned unopened, the cards and poems unread. Yet the mayor wasn't ready to give up. He began trying to blackmail Jensen into going out with him, threatening to close down the organization. But he still didn't get anywhere..." He stopped and took a shuddering breath before tossing in a log into the fire, sending it spitting with sparks.

 

He remained still as the bottle was removed from his hand, but he looked down as he felt another bottle replace it, a brand of whiskey. He smirked a bit and tipped it a little in salute before chugging down half of it in three gulps and gasping when he released.

 

"And then?" Jared's inquiry prompted him from his dark musings and he sighed.

 

"They were betrayed." His voice was flat as he stated the damning words, his eyes never leaving the dancing flames before them. “There was a show for the fundraiser to be performed at one of the hottest clubs in New York. It was a huge success with Jensen at the top and Jeff at his side. They told their friend who was the head bartender and manager of the club that they were going to have a little quickie, obviously running high from the success.” He trailed off again somberly as he stared at the fire and felt a tear roll down his face.

 

“What happened?” Jared asked softly and Mike heaved a heavy sigh before taking another swig of the whiskey.

 

“The stupid idiot told Welling that Jensen was in the back and Welling walked in on them.” Mike glanced over when he heard Jared’s quick intake of breath and smiled bitterly. “The dumbass was too drunk to realize what he’d just done, but when he realized what he had done, he’d rushed back to stop it too late. Welling had heard the love making and declarations between the two and lost it. He went mad with rage and hounded them, hunting them from town to town,” he added and hissed with anger as he tossed another log onto the fire.

 

“You shouldn’t blame yourself...” Jared murmured and Mike laughed outright at that, the sound ugly with regret and despair as Mike glared at him, though the older man didn’t refute the observation that he had been the bartender.

 

“It didn’t end there though. The mayor was so enraged at the two lovers that he searched for a way to truly punish them...to keep them separated in the worst possible way. No, death wasn’t enough. That was when he met up with James Marsters, a member of a hidden cult that deals with devil worship and dark magic. Marsters cast up a hideous curse with the powers of hell and all darkness and placed it upon the two lovers. At what cost to Welling no one but they know, but the damage had been done to devastating effect.” He fell quiet again and proceeded to down the alcohol in the clear bottle before throwing it into the fire and glaring gloomily into the fire. “You see them as they are, Jensen and Jeff. By day, Jensen is a hawk while Jeff is a man. By night, Jensen is human and the lone wolf cry you hear is the howl of despair from Jeff. Never touching...only the brief instant when the sun rises and sets to see each other.”

 

“Forever together...eternally apart,” Jared whispered and Mike looked over to see tears rolling down the kid’s face.

 

“As long as the sun rises and sets...as long as there is night and day. They are forever parted. That is the curse that the illustrious mayor of NYC cast upon two that loved each other so purely.” Mike sighed and stood up shakily, bracing himself woozily on the back of his chair before reaching over and running a soothing hand through Jared’s hair. “You’re now a part of this story whether you want to be or not, Jared. I hope that you can heal some of the pain that was caused,” he said quietly before leaving the room. He went upstairs and checked on Jensen before stumbling to his own room. He wouldn’t sleep for a while, but he knew that he had to get away from the kid. The sorrow and purity there reminded him of the good times that he’d help destroy.

 

*~*~*

 

Jared stared at the fire for a while, just letting the tears roll down his cheeks as he came to grips with the pain and sorrow that he finally realized had been underlying the vibes he kept getting from Jensen and Jeff. They were still good people, still full of caring and love and passion, but the curse had torn into their very souls. ‘Why do I feel like being with them so much? What is our connection?’ he wondered and hugged himself as he looked down. He glanced out the windows and noted how late it was and sighed as he heard a wolf howl nearby. ‘Nearly midnight. I better get some sleep,’ he decided before slowly standing and going up the stairs, careful to stay on the left side. He wasn’t sure why Mike had told him to do that, but oh well. It just made for a different act in a usually mundane action like walking stairs.

 

He thought about the situation numbly as he slowly started down the hall then found himself stopping just outside of Jensen’s room. He looked at the door and memories of being close to Jensen and Jeff, their scents and warmth, their smiles and the gentleness and the trust that seemed to embrace him so willingly. He couldn’t understand how in such a short time he could feel so close to two men who were in the predicament that they were in. But he did. It was something different from anything he’d experienced in his short life. He thought he’d known something with George or hell that boy on the football team that had gotten him disinherited and shunned from his home town and led him up there. Those feelings were pittance compared to what he felt so purely with these two men.

 

And it scared him.

 

But he didn’t care. He didn’t care that if he did get close to them he was risking his heart when they finally were able to break the curse. He didn’t care that he might die helping them. All he cared about was being the one to alleviate some of their sorrow. He had a feeling that was the reason why they had met and he decided then and there that he’d help them break the curse no matter what.

 

No matter what.

 

He went to the door and turned the knob silently, then went inside. He held his breath as he saw Jensen sleeping quietly under the comforter and couldn’t help but admire the strong handsome face that was relaxed in sleep. But as he watched, the emerald green eyes slowly revealed themselves and focused on him. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him before facing the older man. He smiled a little as he tilted his head in greeting. “Hey.”

 

Jensen smiled back sleepily and tried to move, but stopped when Jared waved his hand and came towards the bed. He shifted his legs to the side as Jared sat on the side of the bed, but stilled when a slender hand rested on his knee. “So...Mike told you, huh?” he murmured sadly and sighed.

 

“Yea. I’m sorry,” Jared whispered softly and squeezed Jensen’s knee. He looked down at his own knees then glanced at Jensen. “Mind if I stick around though? Always wanted to be around cursed guys who were hot too,” he remarked and Jensen started chuckling softly as he shook his head.

 

“You’re an idiot...” Jensen whispered, but it was tender and full of gratitude and amusement.

 

Laughing softly, Jared grinned before leaning down and bracing himself on either side of Jensen’s shoulders. He smiled as Jensen rested a hand on his hip and shifted so that he was close enough but not hurting Jensen. “Yea I may be an idiot, but at least I’m here...right?” he said quietly and smiled when Jensen looked up at him with the hint of tears in his eyes. He placed his thumbs alongside of Jensen’s temples and rubbed gently. “I’m here and you and Jeff...you’re not alone anymore. And we’re gonna fix things so you two can be together again. I promise,” he whispered and Jensen closed his eyes as a couple of tears rolled free.

 

“Jared...” His name was spoken softly and filled with hope and happiness and Jared felt his own heart clench. Jensen reached a hand up and cupped Jared’s cheek as he smiled. “You remind me...of Jeff. Strong, sure...caring. I’m glad we met...” he whispered and Jared smiled back, though something in him hesitated at that statement. But he didn’t think anymore on it. Gently, he shifted again until he was sitting up and lifted Jensen then slid under the older man, supporting Jensen's bad shoulder with his body as he wrapped his arms around Jensen and held him close. He smiled as Jensen rubbed his cheek against his chest and tugged the comforter back up around them to keep them warm. He had made his choice and Jensen had accepted it for what it was: an end to the loneliness.

 

He just hoped that Jeff would take it as well.

 

TBC

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

 

‘thoughts’

 

Warnings: Language, some violence, and hinted sexual tension.

 

Jared jerked awake when the sound of someone pounding on a door broke through his light sleep and he looked around, panicking when he didn't recognize his surroundings at first. But then he felt a body shift on him and looked down at Jensen's sleeping face and relaxed a bit as everything came back to him. He listened intently as he heard shouting from outside and Mike's answering growl as the older man went down the hall towards the front stairs to answer the door. His heart froze as he heard the words 'New York Police Department' shouted and got out from under Jensen as quickly and carefully as he could, still wary of Jensen's injury as the older man mumbled a bit in his sleep. He crept out the door and down the hall silently and listened in as Mike talked to whoever was at the door, denying any knowledge of visitors.

 

But then Jared remembered that he had left the Harley right outside of the saloon and cussed a blue streak under his breath as he dashed back to the room and to the slowly waking Jensen. "Jensen, we have to get out of here. The cops are outside and Mike can't hold them back for much longer," he whispered urgently as he searched for some pants or something for Jensen to wear. He caught a brief glimpse of Jensen's naked front and a rather large cock and flushed in arousal at the unexpected exposure but then tossed a pair of sweatpants at the older man, who struggled to pull them on before pushing into the shoes that were placed before him.

 

A door banging open and Mike's angry cry caught their attention and Jared grabbed Jensen's hand and yanked him along as they scrambled, not even grabbing for jackets as they ran down the hallway away from the front stairs. They went as quick as they could down the back stairs and dashed out the back door and into the woods behind the saloon. Jared tugged Jensen along frantically, huffing in fear as they ran through the woods. They had about ten or so minutes before sunrise, but could they hide that long? A gun shot and some rustling branches near where they were told them otherwise and they quickly turned opposite to the branches and ploughed ahead.

 

But suddenly they ran out of ground as they came to a gorge that overlooked a river valley and Jared cried out as he barely skidded to a stop and Jensen ran into him. "Fuck what the hell!" he snarled as they gasped for air.

 

"Jared...they're after me..." Jensen panted and held his injured shoulder, which was bleeding again.

 

Snorting as he went around Jensen and looked anxiously for another route as the sounds of their pursuers grew closer, Jared growled. "Hey, I'm just as wanted," he stated and smirked as Jensen touched his back in gratitude. They both jumped though as another couple of gun shots sounded and rock exploded near them.

 

Jensen suddenly yelled as he lost his footing from the crumbling rock wall and sliding stones and fell backwards over the cliff. "Jared!"

 

"No!" Jared dove for the edge and managed to grab Jensen's hand of his injured shoulder as he fell, then braced himself as they both groaned. He clung to the older man's hand, wincing as Jensen cried out again in agony, the strain on his injured shoulder agonizing as Jared struggled to get his grip enough to pull them both back up on the shifting rocks and slippery grass.

 

"Don't let go!" Jensen pleaded hoarsely as tears rolled down his cheeks and he tried to grab onto Jared's other hand as their fingers slipped. "Jared! Please don't let me fall!"

 

"Hold on!" Jared cried desperately as their fingers worked to stay locked together, cramping with their strain as they slipped from sweat. Suddenly, in a breath's time, Jensen's fingers slipped free. "NO!"

 

"JARED!!" Jensen screamed as he fell towards the bottom of the rock filled river vale. All of a sudden, a brilliant flash of light came over the horizon and Jensen's scream changed into the scream of a hawk as he transformed and flew off.

 

Gasping in relief and sobbing, Jared pulled up and watched as Jensen soared to safety while the sun peeked up over the horizon. 'He's safe...o-oh god he's safe!' he thought in relief and managed to stand as he gripped his bleeding stomach from where he had landed on and been scraped over the rough stones.

 

But his relief didn't last as the twin sounds of guns cocking stopped him and he brought his hands up innocently. "Where's the other guy?" was asked angrily and he glanced over his shoulder at the two cops.

 

"He flew away," he stated matter-of-factly and turned to them as they stared at him in disbelief.

 

"You're full of shit! Now where is he?!" the second cop asked as he waved his gun angrily.

 

"Swear to god he flew away!" Jared shot back and trembled as they both took aim at him. But he was saved once again as two gun shots rang out and they both dropped to the ground, dead and with smoking holes between their eyes. Looking over at the origin of the shots, Jared couldn't help the laugh as he saw Jeff standing with his Colt lowering to his side, the smirk on the older man's face doing everything to reassure him. He ran over and hugged the older man tightly; shaking as he was hugged just as firmly and a hand ran soothingly through his hair. "J-Jeff...god...thank god..." he whispered shakily and buried his face in the strong shoulder.

 

"Glad I got here in time," Jeff whispered just as huskily and shakily as he stroked Jared's hair. He leaned back and grinned as Jared smiled up at him brilliantly. "You did good, Jared. I knew I could count on you," Morgan murmured as his hand cupped Jared's cheek tenderly.

 

Nodding silently, unable to speak over the lump in his throat, Jared let Jeff wrap an arm around his shoulders before they headed back to the saloon. When they got there, Jared ran over to Mike, who was holding an icepack to his head and looking little worse for the wear as he grinned tiredly at them. Jared knelt before him and took the hand that was free as he smiled. "Thanks man...for everything," he said softly and Mike chuckled a bit before swatting at him.

 

"Go get your stuff kid. Knowing Morgan, you'll have a long drive ahead of you," Mike commented before looking over at Morgan.

 

Jeff eyed Mike and nodded at Jared. "Hurry up. We have road to cover," he ordered quietly before focusing on Mike. Jared nodded and went into the saloon, but instead of getting his stuff, he stood near the door to listen.

 

Mike sighed and ran a hand over his bald head before replacing the icepack on the bruise that was starting to really come up on his temple. "It's good to see you still alive, Jeff," he said after a bit and glanced up at Jeff as the older man straightened his clothes and tucked his Colt into the holster along his side.

 

"Normally I'd want to shoot you on sight for everything that has happened, Mike. But...I'm grateful for what you did," Jeff replied quietly as he held up his arm and smiled as Jensen came to land on his arm. "You saved him...and you watched out for Jared." He looked over at Mike again and tilted an eyebrow as he saw the grin on Mike's face.

 

"And I finally know how to help you and Jensen break the curse. I've been searching for the past three years and have finally found the breaker," Mike stated and stood up slowly, wincing as he braced himself on the porch column.

 

"What do you mean?" Jeff snapped out suspiciously as he watched the younger man. "Sounds more like your drink talking, Rosenbaum."

 

"You think I'm drunk!? I'm not drunk and I swear I've found a way to set you two free to be together *and*..." Mike trailed off until Jeff glared at him. "And to be with the kid. Don't deny that you have feelings for him. I know Jensen does...saw it with my own eyes. I felt that bond between you. It was almost like a fuckin' holy trinity it was so pure! And I know the way you can be together!" he insisted and Jeff sighed in exasperation as he shifted.

 

"You've tried this before, Rosenbaum, and failed. Why should I believe you this time?" Morgan demanded tiredly and Jared felt his heart ache at the sorrow within the deep tones.

 

"Because I found it in the original texts," Mike whispered intently and smirked as Jeff focused on him sharply. "In three weeks' time on the first of December, the sun will be occluded by the moon. Night without a day...a day without a night. Once this happens, once you two are human again, you must stand before Welling and the curse will be broken!" he crowed and winced a bit as he held his head.

 

Shaking his head, Jeff sighed as he stroked a hand along Jensen's chest. "You didn't find a way out...only a way into madness," he stated softly. He looked back at Mike and scowled. "Go back to your drink, Mike. I'll break this curse by breaking the one who cast it. And die doing it more than likely. But at least...one way or another...it'll end," he declared before turning and heading around for the front of the saloon, calling for Jared to hurry his ass up.

 

Mouth firming in his own resolve, Jared dashed up to the room, pulled on his hoodie and backpack before running back down and kneeling next to Mike. Mike looked at him tearfully and he put a hand on the older man's arm. "Don't give up. Follow us and leave it to me. I'll convince him to go with the plan," he whispered and grinned as Mike's face lightened and a tight smile crossed the dry lips before Mike nodded. Nodding back, Jared stood and ran to the front as Jeff called for him again and grinned sheepishly as the older man tossed him a glare. The glare softened and Jared moved under the arm that was held out, enjoying the warmth and affection that the hug conveyed through his body as he was held close to Jeff. He nuzzled into the strong chest, relaxing and knowing that this was where he belonged for the moment.

 

They stepped apart a bit so that Jeff could finish getting the stuff packed into the bags and Jared leaned against the bike thoughtfully. "You know...Mike has a good idea about that whole eclipse thing. It totally makes sense you know," he commented and bit back a grin as Jeff tossed him an irritated look.

 

"You will not mention that again. And you won't tell Jensen either, understand?" Jeff growled out warningly and Jared rolled his eyes. He meeped though and ducked a bit with a grin when Jeff pinned him against the bike and it was all Jared could do to not rub against the strong body that was holding him captive. "Understand?" Jeff murmured dangerously and Jared nodded as his cheeks flushed and a jolt of arousal shot through him at Jeff's smirk. He whimpered as Jeff stepped back completely before getting onto the bike and revving it up with a loud growl. Jared got onto the back of the bike and wrapped his arms tightly around Jeff's middle and pressed close as he nosed the soft leather back. Jeff might not want to talk about it now, but that didn't mean he couldn't...wear him down.

 

He smiled as Jeff patted his arms before they took off down the road, heading for New York City. With the cops on their tail, they would have to take their time getting there. Perfect.

 

TBC

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

 

'thoughts'

 

Warnings: Some violence, language, and a touch of sexual situations (The norm for the mayor, yes yes? Oi). Also, if you don't like femme slash, away with you!

 

Welling brushed a hand through his hair nervously as he paced, jittery with lack of sleep and visions from the night before. He remembered pain and his shoulder ached from where the bullet that had been in Jensen had been removed. He could still hear the other man's screams of agony and while it had aroused him for the sheer sadistic joy, it also caused his heart to race and his fingers itched to find the other man and soothe the pain.

 

With a snarl, he knocked a pile of his papers off of his desk and gripped at his hair. He was losing control the closer Morgan got to them and the incompetents he had staffed in the police departments were fouling everything up!

 

He looked over as he heard a knock and growled. "What is it?"

 

The door opened and James walked in with a smirk. "Sir, Kreuk and her partner are here to see you," he replied and Welling relaxed almost immediately.

 

"Well show them in, damn you!" he snapped before straightening his tie and jacket. He ran a hand through his hair as he composed himself and looked up when James returned. He smirked though as two dark haired women sauntered in, both clad in tight black leather pants, black tank tops, and white sweaters. The taller one had soft brunette hair up in a ponytail while the shorter had black hair that hung gracefully around her shoulders. They eyed him as he came towards them, but accepted the handshakes that he offered. "Kristin...been a long time. And this must be your life mate Sandy." He took Sandy's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "A definite...pleasure," he purred as he eyed the petite woman and tilted an eyebrow as she snatched her hand away with a look of haughty disgust. Oh he wanted to break her now...

 

"Shove it, Tom. You aren't paying us to be your escorts and you better have a good reason for wanting us on wolf hunting duty when we have offers to knock off some crime lords in China," Kristin retorted as she wrapped an arm possessively around Sandy's waist.

 

"For the amount of money I'm paying you and willing to offer, I could have you both on your knees for me. But maybe later. Right now...let's talk business," Tom replied before he leaned back against his desk and eyed them. 'Business before pleasure...' he thought and shrugged. "Kristin...do you remember Jensen Ackles?" he asked lightly as he watched her and saw them both jerk in surprise as they stared at him.

 

"I thought you ran him out of the state. I know you wanted me to hunt him and his boy Morgan but they disappeared two and a half years ago," Kristin replied as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

'And my what a lovely chest it is...' Tom thought as he focused a bit on where her arms were crossed before refocusing on her. "He's been sighted down state. There is a wolf I want that travels with him, but only at night. Find Jensen at night and you'll find the wolf I want. I want it *dead*," he explained and his eyes narrowed as she smirked at him.

 

"What about Jensen? Or do you still pine for him?" she asked with a sneer and he glowered at her.

 

"Your mouth hasn't changed, I see...” Welling replied before reaching out and grabbing the back of her neck. He pulled her close to him and smirked as she glared at him and struggled against his hold. He grunted though when she punched him hard in the stomach and stepped away from him as she straightened her shirt.

 

She flipped a hand through her hair and tightened her ponytail as she went back to Sandy’s side. “That was your last touch. Do it again and, paying client or not, I *will* remove your balls,” she stated calmly, though the look she shot him was filled with venom. She wrapped her arm around Sandy’s waist once more and smirked at the mayor. “Where was Jensen last seen?” she asked coldly as she ran her fingers through Sandy’s hair.

 

Shifting to relieve his rather tight pants, Welling scowled at her as he crossed his arms over chest, and then nodded towards the wall map that was hanging behind them. “He was last seen eight hours north west with that brat that escaped from my mansion. The microchip I’d had implanted is out of range unfortunately so I can’t give you exact coordinates, but knowing them, they’re more than likely getting closer. You know those vendettas,” he commented lightly and laughed. He frowned then as a thought occurred to him. ‘I should have them kill Jared while they’re at it. Two birds with one stone...leaving Jensen all mine,’ he debated silently and then chuckled before straightening and going over to the wall that held his bookcase. He reached for the large nature painting that was in between the book cases and lifted it off, then, after shielding the safe keypad, he opened it and brought out two stacks of dollar bills. Closing the safe, he replaced the painting to its spot, and then went over to the two watching girls. He tossed the bills at Kristin and smirked. “For that...I want the kid killed,” he purred and smirked as Kristin fanned through the bills and whistled.

 

“That kid burned you bad,” she murmured and chuckled as Sandy purred softly in agreement. She glanced at the scowling mayor and smirked. “Count him dead. Been nice doing business,” she stated as she waved the wads before turning with the quiet Sandy and sauntering out of the room.

 

“Business indeed,” Welling muttered as he adjusted himself then glanced over as James came into the room, his face dark with anger and concern. “What is it, James?”

 

“Remember the bargain. And watch for the moon,” James answered darkly before leaving the room again, leaving the mayor of New York City feeling cold inside. Some things he wished to never remember...that was one of them.

 

*~*~*

 

Kristin smirked as she got into their car and looked over at Sandy as she sat down. “Well what do you think?” she asked and cocked an eyebrow in amusement as Sandy snorted. “Yea I know. He sure has become a sleaze. It was no problem when he was a flirt...but the things that go around in the grapevine point that he really has changed,” she added softly, thoughtfully.

 

“He’s become so evil that everything he touches will be destroyed,” Sandy replied and stretched out in the car lazily before smirking over at Kristin. “Let’s get to a hotel and start looking around. I know someone’s been a naughty girl,” she purred as she raised her arms above her head in a stretch, showing her flat belly.

 

“Fuck...knew you’d catch that...” Kristin muttered with a groan before starting the car and driving out. She knew that they’d have to research into where the brat and Jensen were, but the urgency level wasn’t that high. They could take their time.

 

TBC

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 

‘thoughts’

 

Warnings: Smut, violence, rather grisly deaths >.<

 

Sighing, Jeff rolled his shoulders as he dismounted from his bike and looked out over the small city that they were on the edge of. He glanced over at Jared as the young man also dismounted and stretched, gazing around at the small wayside they’d stop at. He smirked as Jared looked at him questioningly, and then raised his arm so Jensen could land. “It’s a couple of hours until sundown. I want you to go into that town and get a place to stay and while you’re at it, have a stop at the mall and get yourself some new clothes and a winter coat,” he explained as Jared came over to his side. He wrapped an arm around Jared’s waist and smiled as the younger man pressed closer to him. ‘He feels so right...just like Jensen,’ he thought to himself as he gazed at Jared. He blinked out of his thoughts as Jared tilted an eyebrow at him, a tiny smile on his lips.

 

“So I’m supposed to get some new clothes? And what about you?” Jared asked as he wrapped his arms around Jeff’s waist in return and grinned as Jensen nuzzled his cheek while chirping.

 

“I will be outside the town...in the forest. But I’ll find you. I always do,” Jeff murmured as he smiled at Jared as he cupped the youth’s cheek. His breath held as Jared nuzzled his palm and he felt that thrill and arousal he thought only Jensen could get from him. ‘Just like Jensen...’

 

He blinked though as Jared’s smile faded and realized what had happened. He’d spoken aloud. He watched as Jared looked away, sadness shadowing the strong features before it was shaded by the black floppy hair. “He said...the same. Guess...I’ll only...be a shadow...till the time you and he get back together,” he mumbled and Jeff felt his heart clench at the sorrowful words.

 

‘You idiot! Why’d you say that!’ “Jared...hey...” He stopped as Jared pulled away a bit and went over to the side bags. He winced as Jensen chirped at him and pecked at his cheek lightly, almost reprovingly.

 

“I’ll get going,” Jared said softly as he pulled on a hat and looked in the bag, searching for something that Jeff wasn’t sure on.

 

Going over, Jeff placed a hand on Jared’s hands, stilling his search. He sighed as Jared trembled very faintly under his touch but then he wrapped his other arm around Jared’s waist again and rested his chin on top of Jared’s head. “You’re no shadow...but you feel as good to me as Jensen does. No one else has ever felt as good in my arms as you and Jensen. That’s what I meant,” he murmured and Jared relaxed somewhat against him. He smiled as Jared looked back and up at him, then leaned his head in and brushed their lips together. It was electric and gentle at the same time and his breath caught. It wasn’t just because it had been forever since he’d been intimate with someone. It was because it was Jared.

 

He pulled away before he could give into the almost overpowering urge to plunder Jared’s mouth or, even more desirable, bending the kid over and fucking him over his bike. They didn’t need the complication of him becoming a wolf in the middle of things. Jared licked his lips and Jeff groaned as he watched. ‘God fuck, just like with Jensen. All it took...god damn cock sucking mouth...’ he thought with a low growl, but then he relaxed as Jared flashed him a grin from between flushed cheeks. “Little fucker...you’re gonna get me jailed,” he growled good naturedly as he grinned before hugging Jared close to him. He then pulled out his wallet and handed it to Jared.

 

“Jeff...” Jared trailed off as he saw the reproving look on Jeff’s face and smiled a bit. “Thanks.”

 

“Go on git...and get some good clothes for you both. And shoes!” Jeff retorted gruffly as he swatted Jared’s ass, setting the young man into gear. Jensen shrieked happily and took off as Jared straddled the bike and Jeff had to beat off the image of him doing the same on his lap. ‘Hormones going out of control...too long indeed,’ he decided in annoyance as he went over to Jared’s side. He leaned in for another kiss, unable to resist those innocent seeming lips as his fingers threaded the dark silk that flopped on Jared’s head. The kiss deepened as Jared moaned softly, melting under his touch and Jeff growled low in his throat before pulling back, panting softly. He touched Jared’s cheek with a tender finger as he smiled, taking in the dilated eyes and flushed cheeks. ‘Oh yea, love that look...’ he thought before murmuring, “Drive and be safe. T-tell Jensen...that I love him. And that you two will look good together.” Jared’s eyes shone with pleasure at the comment before revving the bike and driving off. Jeff watched him go and felt his chest tighten with both longing and despair as the sun started to set behind him.

 

He wanted so much to be with them and knew that Jensen must feel the same if the affection he showed as a hawk was a sign. It didn’t matter that Jared was half his age practically. Souls knew each other no matter what state they were in. If only things weren’t so fucked up.

 

He had the Mayor of New York City to thank for that.

 

With a soft growl, he headed into the woods and down towards the town. By the time he got near, he’d be changed and then it’d be up to his nose to finding them. He grinned ferally then, almost more wolf than man. How he loved the hunt...

 

*~*~*

 

Adjusting himself as he rode along, Jared cursed under his breath about hot guys not letting him have any pants room and knew he’d probably have to beat off later. Especially since the stupid bike’s purring motor was right between his legs and giving his hard on more impetus than he needed at the moment for shopping. He almost considered just stopping and rubbing himself off on the bike and in his pants, but he’d have to wear the stupid things till he bought some more. Ah well...

 

When he got into the city, he drove around first, searching for three things: a hotel near the woods, a club, and a mall. He found all three of them relatively close together and wondered just how big this city was. The club even looked to be a gay friendly club if the two kissing guys at the front door was anything to go by. He went first to the bank and checked Jeff’s wallet. He almost choked when he saw the amount of huge bills in it and flushed. ‘God fucking damnit Jeff! This is too much!’ he thought and tried to think of when Jeff had gotten the time to hit an ATM machine. He sighed as he pocketed the wallet and made sure everything else was locked down before swinging off. He grinned as Jensen landed on the back rest and reached up to stroke gentle fingers along Jensen’s chest feathers and Jensen nipped at his fingers affectionately. He then looked in the bags to see what size he needed to get for Jensen, chuckling as Jensen tugged at some of his hair playfully. He stroked along the tiny head gently before whispering, “I’m gonna get us some clothes. Stay here and watch the bike for me, ok?” When Jensen cocked his head at him, Jared almost felt like Jensen really did understand him and it made wonder blossom in him. Sure they were animals during their given times and couldn’t remember when they were humans, but their souls knew what was and what wasn’t and it just amazed him.

 

Smiling, he went into the mall and then stopped. Should he get just good old stand bys like jeans and t-shirts or should he get stuff for clubs? ‘Why not get both, jackass? You have enough money!’ he told himself in exasperation and went into an Abercrombie and Fitch store. He’d always wanted to go into one of these stores...

 

He started looking through the clothes, picking stuff out for himself and for Jensen, including some new boxer briefs and a couple pairs of shoes. He tried on the stuff for himself and found he’d grown another couple of inches since the last time he’d gotten new clothes and was pleased. While he liked being shorter than Jensen and Jeff, he didn’t want it to be forever.

 

Finished, he took his stuff to the front and paid for them, then went to the Wal-Mart that was connected to the mall, stocking up on toothpaste, toothbrushes, and some deodorant and other necessities as well as two huge winter coats that were incredibly warm. Once he was done, he went back out after pulling on his winter coat and squinted when he saw how close to sundown they were. Cussing under his breath, he hurried to the bike and strapped everything down as Jensen chirped at him before taking off. He revved up and took off towards the hotel that he’d scoped out and checked in, requesting a bottom floor room near the woods. He of course had to make some lame excuse that he really enjoyed the fresh scent of trees in the morning before he was given his key. He made a face as he trotted out and rode swiftly to where his room was and went inside.

 

He whistled a bit and grinned as Jensen flew in and hopped onto the bed as he chirped as Jared shut the door. Jared then took the bags of new stuff and put some of the clothes and necessities in the bathroom, which was actually really huge, then urged Jensen onto his arm and carried him into the bathroom. He closed the door and breathed a small sigh of relief that he’d made it in time before going back to the clothes’ bags. He dug through and took off his old clothes, tossing them away with a wrinkle of his nose into the garbage and then went to the sink that was outside of the bathroom. He wet one of the towels and was just about to start washing himself when the door to the bathroom opened and Jensen leaned against the side, naked as the day he’d been born. Jared stopped, his mouth dropping open as he stared at the older man and flushed as Jensen smirked at him.

 

“Why don’t we take a shower...together?” Jensen suggested lowly and Jared would have cursed his current state of nakedness if he could think because his cock twitched at that suggestion, liking it *a lot*. Jensen’s smirk grew as he reached over and rubbed a hand down Jared’s back and Jared’s eyes fluttered closed as he arched a bit, moaning. The touch was beyond electric...it was scalding. He turned and dropped the rag as Jensen held a hand out and they went into the bathroom together.

 

Jensen reached into the shower and turned on the water before facing Jared and pulling him closer. As soon as their bodies pressed together, all bets were off as their mouths collided together in a fiery kiss. Jared moaned desperately as Jensen’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling them as close together as possible as his mouth was plundered hungrily by the older man’s tongue and he rocked a bit, sliding his cock along smooth skin until it matched up with the equally hard cock that was pressing into his belly. Jensen growled low in his throat and Jared arched a bit as strong hands moved to his ass, kneading and pushing them as close together as possible. His head fell back with a groan as Jensen started licking, biting, and sucking a path down his chin and neck and he jerked as Jensen bit him hard right at the neck shoulder joint. He clawed at the pale skin as he panted for air, so turned on he was afraid he was going to come if Jensen kept up his assault.

 

“Been wanting this too long...you’re so gorgeous, Jared...” Jensen’s voice was husky and raw with emotions and Jared couldn’t help feeling that this was so real, that he wasn’t just a substitute. As Jensen knelt before him while kissing and licking a wet hot path along his chest, that feeling grew. He *wasn’t* a substitute. Jensen really wanted *him*. ‘So does Jeff, dumbass! Now shut up and enjoy!’ his brain told him and he couldn’t help chuckling.

 

His chuckles changed to gasps as Jensen sucked his cock down like a pro and he moaned as he bent over a bit, his fingers curling into Jensen’s hair as the older man happily sucked him off. He trembled, unable to even imagine such pleasure like this and it didn’t take him long to come. He whimpered Jensen’s name and shook with pleasure as he came apart, filling Jensen’s eager mouth with his come as he thrust forward once. He wobbled a bit and would have collapsed if Jensen hadn’t stood and held him close, his mouth finding Jared’s in a hungry kiss that tasted of his release and served to arouse him again.

 

Dazedly, he let Jensen lead him into the steaming shower and moaned as he was pulled close to Jensen again. He rubbed against the older man as they started kissing once more while the water washed away the travel dirt of several days along with any of Jared’s release that remained. When their mouths parted, Jensen reached over for the shampoo conditioner mix Jared had bought and put some into his hand. He started washing Jared’s hair then and Jared almost started crying at the tenderness. He bowed his head a bit, letting Jensen take care of him a little before he reached over for the bottle as well. He began washing Jensen’s hair and smiled as Jensen’s eyes slipped closed in pleasure and his own eyes closed as well as the long fingers kneaded his head, relaxing and cleaning him at the same time.

 

He went along with Jensen’s movements as they went back under the stream to rinse out the suds. He tilted his head back, sighing in pleasure as he rested his hands on Jensen’s shoulders while the older man’s hands landed almost possessively on his hips. He moaned as Jensen’s mouth started suckling and biting along his arched neck and he wrapped his arms around Jensen’s head, holding him close as pleasure shot through him with every teasing touch. He let his head be brought up and returned the hungry kiss that Jensen grabbed him with as they moved out of the spray again. Their kiss broke and they both panted out of need for each other and air before Jensen glanced over and grabbed one of the rags. Jared also grabbed one a bit shakily and laughed nervously as Jensen grinned wickedly at him, a sight that just made him even harder. Jensen then brought up the shower gel and poured a generous amount onto both rags before he started cleaning Jared.

 

Jared took a bit to start his own cleaning since the feeling of Jensen scrubbing him in light circles just about undid him, but he managed to regain control and started cleaning the strong lean body before him. He followed Jensen’s example and skipped the hard cock that was jutting out between the older man’s legs and grinned teasingly as Jensen glared at him but then they both just laughed softly as they cleaned each other’s legs. Jensen then pulled him close and ran his rag down Jared’s back and proceeded to thoroughly clean Jared’s crack and hole.

 

Unable to do more than gasp and spread his legs for balance and better access for Jensen, Jared clung to Jensen as he buried his face in the older man’s shoulder. When a rag cocooned finger pressed into him and started stretching and cleaning him, he shuddered as his mind short circuited. He’d never *ever* felt this much pleasure and he sure as hell didn’t want to stop. Every push and twist of the finger had him gasping and rubbing against the older man and he couldn’t hold back, didn’t want to hold back. With a cry, he shuddered and arched hard against Jensen as his come spurted between their bodies in his climax.

 

He felt like he’d melted into Jensen as he relaxed a bit, feeling warm and aroused as Jensen chuckled and muttered about his libido. He looked up and mouthed along Jensen’s rough chin as he brought his rag around, then looked down to watch as he cleaned off the rest of the come that hadn’t rinsed away and then focused on cleaning that hard shaft he wanted. Jensen groaned and arched, obviously close himself as Jared cleaned the hard flesh then down between Jensen’s legs. He was suddenly turned and nuzzled into the wet cool tile as Jensen pressed along his body from behind.

 

Spreading his legs, Jared moaned as he turned his head and watched from the corner of his eye as Jensen squirted some of the shower gel onto his cock before pressing in against Jared. Jared’s eyes fluttered closed again as he moaned softly when Jensen started pushing his cock into him. He shifted his head and leaned his forehead against the tile as he was stretched and filled painfully, feeling good as well as pain filled as the large cock took him over just as Jensen and Jeff had taken his life over. His right hand suddenly had fingers laced with his own and he squeezed the fingers as he struggled to relax, panting as he trembled under the older man.

 

He relaxed a bit more as Jensen’s strong arm wrapped around his chest and then slid down a bit to hold him steady, but it was Jensen’s whispered, “Fuck, you’re a virgin...” that almost made him lose it. They both groaned deeply as Jensen moved, thrusting shallowly into Jared’s quivering hole. He never thought he’d lose his virginity to such a man, but oh man he was so not letting it go! His mind was washed away with pleasure as it replaced the pain as Jensen started thrusting steadily into him. Soon he was pulled back a bit and braced more on the wall as Jensen kept plunging deeper and deeper into him, becoming harder and faster as their whispers and moans grew steadily louder. Jared found that he was soon babbling, begging for more and harder and please please please now fuck me now as Jensen took over his world with every piercing thrust.

 

His world exploded as a slender hand wrapped around his cock and stroked once and he was gone, screaming as he fell into that chasm that was far deeper than he ever imagined. It became even brighter and hotter as Jensen growled against his ear and wet heat filled him inside and he couldn’t think anymore as he blacked out.

 

He came back slowly to himself, still shaking with pleasure as he clung to Jensen’s arms around him. He moaned a bit as he felt Jensen still deep inside of him and he didn’t want that feeling to go as the shower stream poured over them, washing away their exertions as well as their release. But it had to end and Jensen gently pulled from him before turning him and holding him close. Jared relaxed into him as his senses calmed down and he let Jensen take care of him. He didn’t stir too much as the shower was shut off and he was led from the shower and toweled dry. But he did become a bit more aware as he was kissed gently and smiled into the kiss as he held Jensen close.

 

When they pulled away a bit, he chuckled softly as Jensen grinned at him and watched as some of the worry left Jensen’s green gaze. “That...was beyond awesome,” he finally managed roughly and Jensen chuckled this time as they rested their foreheads together.

 

“So what now?” Jensen murmured seductively and Jared wanted to kick his hormones as they twitched at the possibility. Jensen’s grin showed the older man knew just what he’d done and Jared just wanted to bite him for the smugness.

 

“Well, I saw a club that’s nearby and was thinking we could go there,” he finally drawled out lazily and grinned as Jensen’s eyebrow tilted up. “Wha?” he asked semi-innocently and grinned even more.

 

“Aren’t you a bit underage?” Jensen asked before stepping back and reaching for one of the boxer briefs that had been put in the bathroom with him.

 

“Yea, on my real ID,” Jared replied flippantly and snickered as Jensen swatted him as he sauntered out. He went over to the clothes he’d put aside for himself and started pulling them on before going over and combing back his wet hair. He brushed his teeth and then looked over as Jensen came out, clean shaven and dressed in the black jeans and button down green silk shirt that Jared had given him. Jared felt his pants get really tight at the sight and groaned as Jensen pinned him against the sink with a thigh between his legs. “God you look good,” he moaned and jerked as the older man rotated his leg slowly, a knowing smirk on his full lips as he watched Jared.

 

“You look downright fuckable,” Jensen purred as he pressed their bodies together and ran a hand down the black cotton button down shirt that Jared had put on before stopping at the waistband of the black jeans he had on. “Let’s go dance,” he said though instead of finishing Jared off and Jared moaned and whimpered as Jensen pulled away from him. Jensen laughed softly as he went over and grabbed a pair of the dress shoes, then put them on after taking the socks Jared threw at him and pulling them on. Jared pulled on the black sneakers he’d bought and went over to get their jackets. He gave one to Jensen, whose eyes sparkled in delight at the sight of the down filled jacket, then put on his own jacket. Grabbing the room key and giving the spare to Jensen, Jared led the way out and started them walking towards the club, which was a block away.

 

They both stopped when they heard the wolf howl and grinned at each other before lacing their fingers together and continuing towards the club. They got in with little trouble and both relaxed as the club scene swept them away with its pounding bass, flashing lights, and sexy bodies that swayed together to the beat. They found a booth and put their coats there before getting a couple of beers and sitting together. They started talking about their lives and Jared found out more of what had happened three years before. He opened up about his own fall out with his family and his move to New York City and the things he’d gone through and accepted the kiss and comfort that Jensen offered him even as he offered the same for all that Jeff and Jensen had been through.

 

To distract them from their deep thoughts, Jared pulled Jensen onto the dance floor and started dancing. Well at least he danced how *he* knew to dance and got Jensen laughing so hard he nearly fell over. But then Jensen pulled him close and turned him so they were back to front and swayed. He let his head fall back in pleasure as they just ground together to the beat, swaying as one as Jensen’s hands roamed over his front and thighs while his own hands clung to Jensen’s hips. It was arousing and sensual, but safe and secure at the same time and he loved it.

 

But it didn’t last as Jensen suddenly stiffened behind him and stilled. Looking up, Jared saw that he was focused on something and followed his line of sight until it landed on two very hot dark haired women who were watching them both intently. All of a sudden, Jensen pulled back and grabbed his hand, yanking him along with a yelp as he went back to their booth. He ignored Jared’s inquiries into what was wrong as he threw Jared’s coat at him before grabbing his own, then swiftly dragged Jared out of the club and into the chill night. They walked swiftly away from the club and it took a bit to keep up with Jensen, but Jared was almost too baffled on whatever was going on to really protest. When they got almost all the way back to their room, he finally halted them and tugged Jensen close. “What’s going on, Jensen?” he demanded as he huffed for breath, winded from their almost run.

 

Jensen panted a bit but Jared couldn’t tell if it was from panic or from the fast walk as he gazed at Jared before glancing back the way they’d come. He opened his mouth to say something, but then pulled Jared suddenly just before the ground next to them exploded from getting hit by a projectile. He kept them running as more shots were fired until they were into the woods just outside of their hotel. “Jensen! What is happening?!” Jared demanded in alarm as they ran along, and then came to a stop in a glade.

 

“Assassins. We have to find Jeff,” Jensen answered tersely and Jared felt his insides freeze at that.

 

“Assassins? What do they want?” he whispered shakily as they looked around in the near darkness. He cried out and jumped with Jensen as the sound of something clanking shut swiftly sounded near them. Another and then another snapping clank ripped through the air as they shifted so they were back to back.

 

“Show yourself, you fucking bitches!” Jensen snarled out as he trembled against Jared’s back and held Jared even closer as they waited for the two to show themselves. They both stiffened as they heard the yelp of pain from a dog mingling with another of the snapping clanks and horror flooded through Jared.

 

“Oh god...Jeff...” he whispered and they both took off towards where the sounds had been. They stopped as they found the two girls next to a barbaric trap, pulling out a huge black shape from the trap as they grinned evilly. “You...fucking bitches!” Jared snarled and stepped forward, but stopped as two guns were pointed at him from the black haired lady.

 

“Well well...you must be that brat that escaped the mayor of New York City. And Jensen...been such a long time,” the kneeling assassin remarked and grinned as Jensen snarled at her.

 

“Not long enough,” Jensen hissed as he pulled Jared closer to him and Jared could see the tears and despair on the older man’s face and knew he was about the same.

 

“Eh, who cares. We have one of our objectives...now to finish off the other,” the standing assassin stated as she cocked her gun and pointed it at Jared. “Get rid of the brat and bring in you...the mayor will be pleased,” she purred as she took aim.

 

She didn’t get to fire though as a black shape hurtled out of the air and tackled her, snarls drowning out her screams of shock as she fought to save herself. Jared stared and then felt relief flood over him. He heard Jensen’s whispered, “Thank god...Jeff...” and knew he was right.

 

But the girl’s partner had other thoughts as she shouted and took aim at the writhing pile of snarling and screaming. Without even thinking, Jared ran forward and kicked her hard, sending her flying back...and onto one of the traps they had set. With a clanking snap, it pierced her neck and head as she screamed in agony and jerked in her death throes before her body slowly stilled as gurgles floated into the air. Shaking hard, Jared backed away and turned suddenly when he bumped into a strong body, then was held close as he just shook and buried his face in Jensen’s strong chest. The death sounds finally faded away and the sounds of panting and a whine broke through the silence. They both turned to where Jeff was watching them, his eyes shining and his muzzle wet. He watched them for a minute before turning and trotting back into the forest darkness and Jared shuddered again.

 

They went back to their hotel, not even worrying about the bodies of the two assassins as they just got away from the scene. Sure, they’d be found someday, but for now, they just wanted...*needed* to get away. They got into the room and Jared sobbed suddenly as it washed over him suddenly what had just happened and what had nearly happened. He ran into the bathroom and stripped before climbing into the shower. He turned the water on hot and started scrubbing himself as he sobbed hysterically, unable to get past everything that was flashing before his eyes as memories from all that had happened within the last two months crowded into his mind.

 

But two gentle hands stopped his scrubbing and he turned into Jensen’s hold and clung to the older man as he cried. Everything had just gotten a whole lot darker and dangerous and they’d almost *lost* it all. And he couldn’t have that...he couldn’t take it.

 

He wanted it to end.

 

TBC

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 

‘thoughts’

 

Warnings: More smut and language. Hehehe >.>

 

Jensen stirred gently as he started to wake up when the sense of the sun near to rising brushed his senses. He nuzzled the warm body that he was holding and smiled as Jared mumbled in his sleep before snuggling into the pillow he was holding onto. After Jared had cried himself out, he’d calmed enough for Jensen to lead him out of the shower and into bed, where they had curled up and just held each other the rest of the night. Sleep had finally taken them, but Jensen understood why Jared had been so upset. He knew the feelings all too well.

 

But his time was short, so he gently pulled from his young lover and got out of bed. He looked back and watched as Jared frowned in his sleep as he searched for Jensen before relaxing a bit into sleep again. Jensen smiled tenderly as his eyes trailed over the long pale back that was stretched out along the bed and the shapes of the strong thighs and legs that were under the sheets. He wanted to do so much with Jared, but it wasn’t to be just yet. ‘Some day,’ he thought sadly as he opened the door and tore his gaze away from the innocent sight. He looked out and stepped outside just as the sun peeked over the horizon and had just blocked the door open before all thought left him and a hawk flew into the sky with a mournful cry.

 

Jeff watched as Jensen flew high into the sky after he came out of the forest and felt his heart break at the sight. ‘To be free and not remember...’ he thought before he swiftly crossed the parking lot and went into the room that had been propped open, shivering from the cold as it penetrated his naked body. He closed the door and stopped as he saw the delicious sight before him. Jared was laid out on the bed, a sheet covering only his lower half and his back a tempting curve of pale flesh. Jeff normally had good intentions, but he was also a man and such temptation was too much for him. He could feel himself hardening as his eyes trailed over the delicate lines and sensuous curves and his mind’s eye supplemented Jensen being next to the young man. The image just about did him in and his breath caught as Jared shifted a bit before settling.

 

A wicked thought came to him and he smirked as he strode over slowly to the bed. Carefully, he crawled onto the bed, his gaze sliding over the slender body hungrily before he lay out next to Jared. He leaned in carefully, not wanting to wake Jared just yet but no longer able to resist such temptation. He flicked his tongue out, tasting Jared’s skin on his shoulder and noted the couple of love marks that were near the boy’s neck. He almost growled as his cock twitched at the sight, knowing Jensen’s tendency to mark in the heat of passion and it made him want to mark Jared as well. He would, but when he could hear Jared’s voice. At the moment, he just wanted to taste.

 

And so taste he did as he licked, suckled, and nipped at the soft skin of Jared’s back, making his way down leisurely as Jared squirmed under him in his sleep. He was amazed the boy could stay asleep, but he knew how to wake him as he pushed the soft sheets covering what he wanted off. He growled deeply as he took in the soft curve of Jared’s ass and shifted down to lick and bite lightly at the area, causing Jared’s squirms to turn into thrusts into the mattress. He parted Jared’s butt cheeks and leaned in, licking at the tight pucker there. He moaned and nearly lost it as he smelled Jensen’s scent there, a musk deep and almost a lost memory to him as he took it in. ‘Jensen took him...’ he thought in rising desire and he wanted to mark the boy as well then and there. He plunged his tongue into the tight pucker and almost jerked off as it clamped down. ‘Virgin...that’s mah boy...’ he thought and chuckled deeply as he wiggled his tongue, tasting Jared and Jensen at the same time. He pressed in a couple of fingers and growled as Jared cried out and arched above him as he trembled and jerked. The smell of fresh come rose up as the youth shifted and he wanted it more. He wanted to taste and fuck and god he wanted this boy!

 

He pulled back and turned Jared onto his back, smirking as Jared looked up at him in a sleepy muddled daze, still trembling from his release. “Jeff...” The whimper almost undid him as he pressed between the long legs and wrapped Jared into his hold before taking those sassy lips in a hungry kiss. He rocked against Jared as the youth wrapped his legs around his waist and Jared’s whimper was swallowed by him as he delved his tongue deep into Jared’s mouth just as he had been doing to Jared’s ass. They rocked together for a bit, moaning as their cocks slid together steadily, rubbing in delicious friction that could get them off if he wanted it. But he didn’t...not yet. He wanted to be balls deep in this boy before he released his load. He wanted this boy... “Mine...” he growled out against Jared’s neck as he nosed the soft skin and growled as Jared shuddered and whimpered again under him. He licked at the soft skin before biting down and sucking, bucking with Jared as the youth jerked under him in pleasure while clinging to him. He marked the youth opposite to Jensen’s mark, a clear statement.

 

Taken...mine...his...ours...

 

He released the bruised flesh and leaned up to gaze into Jared’s lust filled gaze before kissing the young man again as his hands went down to cradle the slender hips and shift them into position. He leaned up again as he broke the hungry kiss and glanced over. He smirked as he saw a small bottle of lotion sitting there and grabbed it, then squirted it onto his hand. He smoothed it onto his aching cock before using the rest on two fingers to stretch Jared a bit. He watched as Jared squirmed and moaned under him, his chest heaving as his body shifted and thrust onto his fingers. It didn’t take him much to lose control and he pulled his fingers out before lying out over Jared again. He kissed Jared hard as he shifted into position then slowly pressed inside, groaning as Jared stretched around him as the boy whined in pain and pleasure into his mouth. He sucked on Jared’s tongue, distracting him as he pushed all the way inside and then stilled to let them both adjust. Jared was hot and tight around him, so tight that he was afraid he was going to lose it completely before even moving. But he regained control of his need as they held onto each other, then slowly flexed, pushing deeper into the boy.

 

Jared moaned deep in his throat as his head fell back and Jeff couldn’t resist that offering as he began to move. His body quickly remembered this act as he thrust into Jared’s body, bringing pleasure to them both when he shifted them just enough for him to hit Jared’s g-spot with every thrust. But his control had been stretched too thin and it snapped when Jared whimpered his name with every thrust. He began pounding into the boy, bracing himself on either side of Jared’s shoulders as he thrust and felt Jared cling to him as he cried out. The sounds...the sight...the smell...it overwhelmed him as he lost complete control and thrust hard and fast, sending Jared over the edge as the boy cried out in completion before he was dragged along and exploded deep inside the teen.

 

He tried to stay up as they jerked and gasped in ecstasy, but his strength gave out and he collapsed on top of Jared, who relaxed as well. He managed to turn them to their sides enough that he wasn’t crushing the youth, but he didn’t leave Jared’s body. And it seemed Jared was just fine with that as he wrapped around Jeff and pressed as close as possible to keep Jeff deep inside. ‘Just like Jensen...’ he thought tiredly as he stroked his fingers through Jared’s hair while they both relaxed. Jared nuzzled into him and promptly fell back to sleep and Jeff couldn’t blame him one bit. He cuddled Jared close and tugged the sheet back up over them before giving in to exhaustion himself.

 

*~*~*

 

Jared yawned and stretched, enjoying the dull ache in his ass as he watched Jeff fill up the Harley. Jeff smirked over at him, looking far too smug at how fucked over Jared felt, but who was Jared to complain? He waved and sauntered towards the gas station, grinning as Jensen flew in and landed on his arm as he stretched before hopping to his shoulder and tugging on his hair in greeting. “Hey to you too,” he murmured in reply as he turned his head a bit to nuzzle the feathered body before he went into the store to get something to eat and drink. He smirked as the store clerk asked him in awe if Jensen was his bird and he just said that he was Jensen’s human as he paid for his stuff and grinned as the girl flushed a bit. He took his stuff and went outside, but then stopped as he saw a van at one of the other pumps.

 

With a shock, he saw a bald head peek around the edge to watch Jeff and knew who it was. ‘Mike!’ He glanced over as well and saw that his lover had gone inside to pay for the gas, so he dashed over and around, ignoring Jensen’s chirps of disapproval as he ran. He grinned as Mike smiled at him and hugged the other man in greeting. “Mike...you caught up. Good.”

 

“Hard to do that with you two just meandering around,” Mike grumbled and Jared snickered at that. “You guys only have five days to get to New York though to break this thing,” he said seriously and Jared’s grin faded as he nodded solemnly.

 

“Ok look...we need to catch Jeff and convince him. So follow us and we’ll convince Jensen with this and catch Jeff. Ok? Try not to be too obvious,” he suggested and grinned as Mike rolled his eyes.

 

“Just blow him to distract him. I know you can,” Mike retorted and laughed softly as Jared blushed beet red.

 

“Jared! Time to go! Get yer ass out here!”

 

Mike’s eyes widened when he heard Jeff and Jared snorted. “Keep up, ok?” he ordered before dashing towards the store, then walking over to where Jeff was waiting. He smiled sweetly as his lover eyed him, then whimpered as he was pulled closer into Jeff’s larger body and kissed fiercely. When he was released, he looked up at Jeff. “What was that for?” he asked as he licked his lips.

 

“Punishment for keeping me waiting,” Jeff growled and Jared felt a bolt of want shoot through him. Then he understood what Jeff meant by punishment when he was forced onto the bike half hard that swiftly went to fully hard when Jeff revved up the bike and got them going. He pressed as close to Jeff as possible as he wrapped his arms around Jeff’s chest and tried not to think about Jeff fucking him as they drove along. Soon he dozed off though as they drove through the state heading south east.

 

He jerked awake though as they slowed down and turned down a pebbled pathway that traveled near a lake that was already frozen over. He looked around tiredly and noted that it was maybe mid afternoon and wondered what was going on when they came to a stop in front of a log home. He looked up at Jeff as they came to a stop and saw warmth there. “Where are we?” he asked softly before getting off of the bike with Jeff and stumbling a bit as his numb butt made it aware that sitting too long on a vibrating motor was not great for circulation.

 

“Mine and Jensen’s old cabin.” The answer was soft and startled him as he looked over at the older man as he looked around at their surroundings. “We came here and made love here for the first time after our second date. After that, we escaped here whenever we could, but couldn’t come here after Welling found us out,” he explained as a bitter smile crossed his lips. He refocused on Jared and his smile gentled as he held an arm out and gathered Jared close to him. His soft sigh as he buried his face into Jared’s shoulder saddened Jared even more and he held Jeff close to him, being the strength for this strong man. “Jared...this place is yours now too. You’re a part of us...you’re *ours*.”

 

The soft declaration broke something within Jared and a tear rolled down his cheek before he buried his face in Jeff’s broad shoulder. When Jeff stepped back after a bit, he smiled and helped the older man take their stuff into the cabin. “So no one knows about this place?” he asked as they went inside.

 

“Nope. I have it listed under my grandfather’s wife’s maiden name for secrecy. With how in the public eye we were, any privacy was craved. We’d come up here to just fish or relax on the lake in the boat or just watched the football games while lazing around,” Jeff replied and sneezed as a cloud of dust hit them when they opened the door.

 

“True home,” Jared murmured as he looked around, taking it in. It was a large log home, two stories and, from what it looked like as he went inside, a huge basement that was built into the side of the hill that was overlooking the lake. The front door led into a long hallway that opened up into a living room that was huge. An enormous glacier rock fireplace filled almost an entire wall and had floor to ceiling windows on either side that overlooked the lake and forest around them as they curved into the room a bit for about ten feet. The ceiling of the living room vaulted cathedral style and met with the windows and fireplace at its apex. The floors were wooden with some faux fur rugs here and there and the black leather sofas, loveseat, and two large cushioned lazy boy chairs surrounded the fireplace and its platform of white stone.

 

Awed, Jared looked around, noting the paintings and plants that were situated around the room before he decided to explore some more. He went into the kitchen and almost drooled when he saw the stainless steel appliances and huge refrigerator. He brushed a hand along the solid oak dining room set and saw that there was a breakfast nook as well near some more tall windows that faced the forest surrounding them. He moved from the kitchen to a set of wooden stairs that went up and found several bedrooms and an office that had two computers. ‘Gonna have to update those,’ he mused idly as he looked around. He found the master bedroom and almost whimpered as he saw the huge California king sized bed. It had black and white silk sheets under a maroon comforter that seemed to set off the primary colors dramatically. A couple of artistically tasteful paintings of two naked men either in the throes of passion or holding each other tenderly hung on the two walls on either side of the door while huge windows revealed a stunning view of the lake and the surrounding land as it spread out. He saw that there was a deck outside of the doors before turning and seeing himself reflected back from a large mirror that was situated on the wall parallel to the bed. He moaned as the implications sunk in and had to rub his crotch a bit to alleviate the sudden tightness there. He went to the side of the mirror in the doorway there and found a bathroom that was as large as the bedroom with a whirlpool tub made of black marble on a raised platform as the center stage. He noted the candles that had burned down on the wall that surrounded the tub before looking over at the sinks and toilet. He left the bathroom and went back downstairs, grinning as Jeff smirked at him before taking him downstairs.

 

There he found a much cozier version of the living room as they stepped down into the depressed section of the floor and sat down on some of the pillows that were scattered around the area. He noted that there was seating in the circle and cushions then saw the fireplace and windows set up again. He noticed that the windows were also doors on the left side and that a stone pathway led down the hill to the lake. He relaxed as Jeff took him into his arms and stroked his back. He looked up and smiled into the kiss that landed on his lips as he wrapped himself around the older man. Now he understood why Jeff had brought him there.

 

This was home.

 

*~*~*

 

“I can’t believe this is still here.”

 

The soft declaration broke through Jared’s thoughts and he turned and grinned as Jensen trotted down the stairs, uncaring of his nudity as he strolled over to Jared, who was sitting just as naked on one of the rugs near the living room fireplace. He had been surprised to learn that the house was self sufficient as well as gorgeous with solar power, a well, and satellite cable. They could use their cell phones so there was no need for a phone line...it truly was paradise and safety. He had found that they had also stocked up with canned goods and frozen meat and he had found evidence of a garden in the backyard. If they hadn’t been cursed, they could have easily fallen off the map.

 

‘But then we never would have met,’ he reminded himself as Jensen lay down on the rug with him and cuddled close, kissing him gently in greeting. “I know...needless to say I’m in awe,” he murmured as he relaxed back.

 

“And fucked out...I can smell him on you,” Jensen remarked huskily before kissing him again as he laid out on top of Jared. The thought that the two were getting off on smelling each other on him turned him on as well. It was almost like they were very keen on possessing him as much as possible in the most animalistic of ways. He groaned as Jensen licked at the mark Jeff had left on his neck and turned his head to give better access. He actually *really* liked how possessive they were. It pushed away the thought that, once the curse was removed, they would have each other and he’d be left out. He would just take as much as he could as long as could and consequences be damned.

 

Jensen was just getting into it when he stopped suddenly and leaned up. “What was that?” he murmured softly and Jared looked up at him, and then tilted his head to look out the window. He leaned up as well and looked out the window that faced the driveway as they both saw twin headlamps coming down the drive. Jensen growled softly as he stood up and went over to where their bags were laying in the hall and pulled on some jeans and a sweater as Jared came over. He was just getting his shoes on as Jared pulled on his own clothes, then they both went outside to see who had come down and interrupted them.

 

Jared relaxed though as soon as he saw Mike coming out of the van and placed a soothing hand on Jensen’s tight shoulder. “Dude, I told him to follow us,” he said soothingly as the bald man came over.

 

“What do you want, Mike? What the hell did you drag Jared into now?” Jensen snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest and Jared rolled his eyes.

 

“Can we like...sit down and talk? I need a beer...” Mike asked instead and headed for the large patio deck that was behind where the fireplaces were.

 

Jared smiled winningly at Jensen and whimpered as he received a glare in return before he dashed inside to get them some beers. He came out onto the deck as Jensen sat down in one of the deck chairs and handed over the beers. Mike opened his and took a gulp with a happy sigh, but Jensen just continued to watch Mike. “Talk.”

 

“I asked him to follow us, Jensen. We have a plan to break the curse and we need your help to convince Jeff to let Mike help,” Jared explained as he sat at Jensen’s knee and looked up at him, pleading silently for his lover to listen.

 

“What plan? There’s no way to break the curse...except maybe killing that monster,” Jensen retorted bitterly, but he slid his fingers through Jared’s hair soothingly.

 

“There is a plan, Jense. There is. I finally found the source of the curse and there is a way to break it. In a week’s time, there will be an eclipse. Night and day will become one. If you both stand before Tom as yourselves, the curse will be broken,” Mike stated urgently as he leaned in closer, his eyes shining from excitement.

 

Jensen watched Mike impassively, his anger fading a bit obviously, but wariness still ruled him and Jared sought to comfort him by rubbing his cheek on Jensen’s thigh. Jensen’s fingers massaging his head reassured him as Jensen said, “How do you know that this isn’t some...plant by Marsters?”

 

“I thought that too, but I had it confirmed. You remember Allie? She confirmed that it was real,” Mike answered and grinned as Jensen grinned as well at the mention of their old friend.

 

“That little hacker...” Jensen murmured fondly.

 

“Hacker slash witch, Jense. She has been working with me ever since the curse got cast because it unbalanced the whole...energy of the world thing or something,” Mike added before taking a gulp of his beer.

 

“What do you want us to do?” Jensen finally asked as he turned to Mike a bit more, relaxing as he seemed to come to grips that this wasn’t a ruse. Jared felt his heart soar at this and nodded at Mike.

 

“We need to get Jeff to accept we need to do this. You guys are becoming more like your animal selves as the time passes. Surely you’ve noticed,” Mike replied before nodding at Jared.

 

Frowning in confusion, Jared looked up at Jensen and saw the regret and shame there. “What? What are they doing?” he asked in confusion as he looked between the two.

 

Mike stared at Jensen silently before focusing on Jared. “Marking their territory...killing...giving into their animal urges. They’re losing their humanity. That is the major price of the curse on them. Soon, they won’t even change into humans,” he explained softly and looked out over the dark woods when there was a wolf howl.

 

“B-Bullshit! Humans c-can be like th-that too!” Jared protested as he stuttered as he looked up at Jensen, but he saw that it wasn’t a lie. ‘Then those markings...the need to ride me bareback...it was just their animal sides?’ he thought and wanted to curl up as the thought devastated him. He looked down and away before shaking his head. “Well then we better work on breaking this, right?” he replied hoarsely before standing.

 

“Jared...”

 

The soft plea hurt him, but he yanked his hand away from Jensen’s touch. He couldn’t handle the tenderness...the lie. He went across the deck and down the stairs to the stone path that led towards the lake, almost running as it rushed over him. He came to a stop next to the lake and panted for air, trying not to notice the sobs that choked out of him as he hugged himself. ‘Lies lies lies...it wasn’t real...’ his thoughts taunted him and he shivered as he squatted down, curling up. He eventually calmed down and looked around, then stopped as he saw a four legged figure walking across the moonlit ice lake.

 

Jeff.

 

He stood up slowly and watched as Jeff sniffed across the lake slowly, heading in his direction. But suddenly, there was a crack followed by a loud splash and Jeff’s surprised yelp and Jared’s heart froze. “Jeff! Hold on!” The ice had broken!

 

He ran across the ice, gasping as he avoided weak spots and slipping and sliding as he followed the sounds of splashing and Jeff’s panicked yelping and whines. “Jensen! Mike! Help! He’s fallen into the ice!!” he screamed as he finally came to where Jeff was struggling to get out. He dropped to his belly and crawled forward, then grabbed onto the soaked wolf and worked to get him up out of the icy water. He heard the other two men shouting and the sound of snow crunching under shoes, but he was too focused on the life he was holding onto.

 

All of a sudden, the ice gave out under him and he plunged into the icy water. He gasped with shock and almost choked as he inhaled water, then broke the surface with a gasp and coughing. He grabbed onto Jeff and tried to push him up as he heard Jensen and Mike shouting their encouragement as they both tried to get a hold of him and Jeff. He cried out in pain though as Jeff snarled in fear and clawed at him and he went under again. He managed to push himself up through the hole and got a grip on Jeff and pushed the wolf out of the water and into Jensen’s arms. He was just about to go under again as he grew lethargic from the cold, but his hands were grasped and he was hauled out and into a pair of strong arms. He knew he needed to stay awake as he coughed, but he was so cold and dizzy. He moaned softly as blackness washed over him and he remembered no more.

 

TBC

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 

‘thoughts’

 

Warnings: Angst, some violence, language.

 

A hand stroking through his hair and the feel of soft fur under his cheek woke Jared slowly from his sleep and he nuzzled into the warm fur as the pair of arms around him tightened, drawing him closer. He winced a little as his chest ached and he slowly opened his eyes and blearily looked around. He realized that the fur under his cheek was wolf fur and looked up to see gentle golden hazel eyes watching him. The fingers stroking through his hair registered and his gaze shifted more to lock with Jensen’s as the older man watched him sadly. He remembered then what had happened and looked away as tears came to his eyes, but they were brushed away with a long finger. He looked back up, then noticed that Jensen was glowing just a little and looked over to see that the sky was pinking just a bit. He turned his gaze back to Jensen, who was looking at his own hand before turning his gaze down to focus on Jeff. Jared leaned up a little as well and watched the curse take shape before his very eyes.

 

The wolf slowly changed, not painful as the movies, but gentle...a simple shift from wolf to man within the blink of an eye as the light touched over their bodies. Jeff shifted and looked up as Jensen stared at him, his eyes wide with tears and longing as he brought his hand in to touch. Jeff reached up as well and Jared urged them...urged them to touch and hurry...

 

But it wasn’t meant to be.

 

With a fluttering of wings and Jensen’s sob of despair, the cry turned into the cry of a hawk and Jensen flapped his wings before taking to flight. He cried out again before swooping out the door that had been opened by Mike as he stood nearby, watching in sorrow.

 

Jeff’s scream of anguish broke through the morning and Jared felt tears rolling down his cheeks as Jeff curled onto his side and sobbed. But he didn’t reach for Jeff or comfort him. Instead, he got up and left their little nest and went into a bathroom to cry quietly by himself.

 

A few minutes later, he emerged after pulling on a long shirt to Jeff snarling at Mike as the bald man faced off with Jeff. Jared ran to Jeff and pulled at his arm. “Stop it Jeff! He’s here to help!” he shouted as Jeff cursed at Mike for being there and for getting Jensen involved in the ‘stupid plan’. “Jeff!” Jared grunted then as Jeff shoved him off and he went sprawling and cried out in pain as his wounds reopened when he hit the nearby couch. He turned onto his back and sat up a bit before looking up to find Jeff staring at him in horror and realized that his wounds could be seen.

 

“What happened? Where did you get those?” Jeff whispered hoarsely as he knelt next to Jared and helped him to sit up more.

 

Mike came over as Jared looked away and said gruffly, “That happened last night when he saved your life.”

 

Jeff stared at Jared before looking up at Mike. When he saw the truth for what it was, he looked down then at Jared again. He reached over and tenderly hugged Jared to him. “You...idiot...Why?” he whispered shakily as Jared just rested against him numbly.

 

“Because...I did what I could,” Jared mumbled and closed his eyes as he just took in Jeff’s scent and warmth. This was the last time...he better have a good memory.

 

A heavy sigh left Jeff as he held Jared closer before looking up at Mike. “All right...what do we need to do?” he asked sadly and Mike knelt next to them to explain what needed to be done, the first being that they get rid of the microchip that was in Jared’s neck. Jared just hoped it would be enough.

 

*~*~*

 

New York City was as busy as he remembered it all those years ago and yet, it was a strange world to him now. Jensen glanced around as he sat in the van with Mike and Jeff prowled in the back of the van. He watched the city move around him and glanced in the side mirror to make sure that Jared was still with them. He felt his heart break again as he remembered how withheld Jared had become over the past two days as they had traveled to New York. ‘He just doesn’t understand...but how can I explain it? How can any of us explain it?’ he wondered in despair before looking over at Mike. “How much further?” he asked softly as he hugged himself.

 

“With how traffic is, we should make it to Misha’s place by midnight. After that...who knows,” Mike answered and sighed as he was forced to stop again. He glanced over at Jensen before looking forward again. “You know you can prove to Jared that your feelings are true once this is over, right?”

 

“I don’t know if he’ll believe us anymore, Mike. He’s been through so much. To find out that our lust was basically more from the curse and not solely from our wanting him...that would break anyone. Especially one who has been shunned by everything he ever loved,” Jensen replied quietly and his voice broke a bit as he looked down.

 

“What would you do if you could get through to him now?” Mike inquired as they started forward again and Jensen caught him looking at his mirrors, more than likely checking on Jeff and Jared.

 

“I don’t know, that’s the bad thing. I can remember how it was with Jeff before everything, but now it’s all based on my animal instincts to own and mark and mate. And I think it’s the same with Jeff. But I never felt this way with anyone else that came into our lives. Does that mean something?” Jensen whispered and bit on his thumb a bit. But Mike didn’t answer, letting the question say the answer for itself as they drove towards their friend’s place that would place them closest to the town hall where on December first there would be a meeting of all the committees and council members as well as the police administrators to discuss new policies before the end of the year.

 

Jensen just hoped that it would be worth it all in the end. He had a bad feeling though that things might not go as planned. And the feeling centered most on Jared.

 

When they finally arrived to the downtown area that was centered around the city hall building, they took a left and went down a block. Pulling into the parking ramp that was there, they all got out of the van and stretched their legs as Jared pulled up next to them. Mike opened the door and Jeff hopped out, woofing as he shook himself before trotting over to Jensen then to Jared. He whined a bit as Jared only gave him a small ear scratch in greeting before heading into the building with Mike and Jensen bit his lip with worry. Jared looked so...resigned. So dead to his feelings. It looked like he had already accepted the fate that they would leave him. ‘How often has that happened?’ Jensen wondered as he and Jeff followed them inside and up the stairs of the older building.

 

They finally got to the third floor and were greeted almost immediately by Misha. Jensen was glad to see that some things didn’t change as Misha’s warm smile and crinkling blue eyes greeted them before the shorter slender man let them into his place. His place was a rather spacious studio that was tastefully decorated. A lace curtain surrounded the rather large bed, thus separating it from there rest of the studio. “Guys need a drink?” Misha asked and chuckled as Jeff barked at him before trotting over. “Hey Jeff...you got fuzzier!” he stated with a laugh as he knelt and pet the wolf amiably. Jeff mock growled and Mike laughed as well.

 

“You got a better reception than I did. But he always did like you better,” Mike commented before going over to the fridge and pulling out some beers for everyone. He held up his bottle and looked at each of them, even though Jensen noted that Jared kept his gaze down as he stood near a pole on the other side of the kitchenette. “To success and bringing down evil.”

 

“To bringing down the asshole of the hill,” Jared corrected with a smirk as they all tilted their bottles in the toast.

 

“To bringing down the asshole of the hill,” they all agreed and laughed as Jeff howled as well. They had to succeed. It was all they had left.

 

*~*~*

 

Jeff glanced over at Misha as they walked along the sidewalk heading for the town hall. His friend was one of the top reporters for the New York Times, but he was also one of the biggest investigators into what had been happening since the curse had been set on Jeff and Jensen. He was one of their close friends from back in the day and Jeff knew that they could count on him to back them up. He was the one who had managed to get press passes for all of them, but Jared and Mike with Jensen were going to be going in another way while he went in with Misha. “Misha...thanks for being there for us still,” he murmured quietly as they went off the sidewalk and up the stairs to the town hall where various other media and city government officials were heading.

 

“Dude, you broke me into the best job ever. It’s the least I could do in helping you take down the asshole of the hill!” Misha replied just as softly back and they snickered at the nickname that Jared had coined. It fit very well.

 

Jared.

 

Jeff’s smile slipped and he looked ahead as he thought about the young man. The entire weekend as they had prepared for the final confrontation, Jared had been quiet and remote. He had spoken briefly with Mike, trying to figure out what had happened to his younger lover and had been horrified to hear that Jared knew about one of the side effects of the curse. He had tried to speak to Jared, but Jared had just shut him out, more than likely protecting himself from any more hurt. Misha had taken to talking to Jared and the two had become good friends over that short time, but Jeff had felt cold inside as he had been forced to watch Jared become further from him and, in retrospect, Jensen as well. He was stirred out of his thoughts when his shoulder was squeezed and he glanced at his friend. “Misha...”

 

“I told this to Jensen and I’ll say it to you. If you two are meant to have that boy as a part of your life, there won’t be anything to stop you. Have some faith and get your focus back. We have a lot to do,” Misha stated firmly, albeit gently and Jeff nodded as he smiled.

 

He checked his holster to make sure his Colt would come out without any hitches. He didn’t know if Mike’s claims were true about the curse being broken or not with the eclipse, but one way or another, Tom Welling was going to be dead by the end of this meeting. End of story. He had already asked Mike to take Jensen’s life if he failed because if he did, he was dead. He knew that his old friend didn’t want to, had protested violently, but in the end, Jeff would have it no other way. Together in life or death. That was how it was going to be.

 

Nodding at Misha as they went inside, Jeff followed the reporter into the main council chambers, feeling almost nostalgic as he walked down the aisles with Misha until they arrived at the press area. He sat down, feeling nervous as he kept his gaze moving, tracking those that were gathered. He almost snarled as he saw Kane sitting near Marsters and Jaime Welling. That man had risen into his former position after he had left and had killed Steve, one of Jeff’s best friends. ‘He dies today as well,’ he decided as he made sure to sit on the edge of the row. He would have a clear shot no matter what.

 

A bell tolled, signaling that the meeting was beginning and Welling stepped out of the wings and to his seat as applause greeted him. His political smile was warm as he waved, then sat down along with the others that were gathered. “This final meeting before the end of the year 2009 can now commence,” Welling declared, but he was looking nervous. Did he perhaps know that this was his last day of life?

 

Jeff’s eyes narrowed as the meeting began with the committee member in charge of Juvenile reformation and activities. He listened along with others as several options were proposed for starting activities so that youth could get involved so that they stayed off the street, out of gangs, and into more learning experiences. He felt a pang as he remembered that it was through this kind of thing that he and Jensen had met. His gaze shifted to the mayor and he smirked as he noted how fidgety the mayor was. ‘He’s remembering as well,’ he realized before refocusing on the speech.

 

When the speech ended and the representative sat down, Welling glanced at the rest of the gathered. “Well I’m sure with more research we’ll be able to figure some more ideas to fit that idea. But for now, I think we should put it aside until the finances are available,” he stated and shuffled his papers as protests and murmurs rose up from the crowd.

 

“Perhaps you’d like to explain why that is, oh illustrious mayor? Perhaps, you should tell them that you use delinquents sentenced by the judges you’ve paid off to satisfy your own sadistic needs of rape, torture, and other despicable things that shouldn’t be said in the dead of light but the light of day? Perhaps you should tell them how those bodies end up throughout this city, mutilated and filled with drugs that you’ve put into them!”

 

Welling’s eyes widened and he stood up as the uproar of questions flooded the room, but the mayor’s eyes were focused on Jeff as he strode to the front slowly, eyes filled with rage and danger. Welling mouthed the name ‘Morgan’ but it wasn’t heard as chaos exploded with the recognition of the former Commissioner of the NYPD.

 

“Get him!”

 

The order was snarled out by Kane and several cops rushed in at Jeff. But they were up against a former Marine and their previous commander in chief. Jeff met each attack and either blocked them and sent the officers sprawling or knocked them out before he turned and faced the Mayor. But he stopped as Kane moved in front of him and snarled. “Gonna take me out, Kane?” he snapped as he bent into a defensive position.

 

“No, I think I’ll just kill you,” Kane retorted as he pulled out his gun. But he didn’t get his shot as Jeff rushed him and tackled him, causing the shot to break through the stained glass ceiling and sending glass shards falling to the ground as the crowd screamed. Jeff punched Kane a couple of times before he realized that the air felt different.

 

He looked up and didn’t even see as Welling stood as well and saw through the broken glass as the sun was darkened by the moon. “Night...without a day. A day without a night...” Jeff’s eyes widened as he realized just what Mike had meant. “Mike...wait!” he cried as he saw that the crowds were dispersing somewhat out the doors. He stopped, feeling dead as what had happened crashed over him and then looked over as he heard Kane getting up. Woodenly, he pulled out his Colt and cocked it. His face hardened then as Kane looked up at him in shock. “This is for Jared and Steve,” he whispered before firing. A trickle of blood appeared between Kane’s eyes and he slowly fell over, dead.

 

Turning, he faced Welling and raised his gun. Welling smirked as he held his hands up. “But kill me Jeff and the curse will never be broken,” he said snidely as silence fell over the room. “We must think of Jensen after all.”

 

A bitter smile tilted Jeff’s lips before it shook and he blinked back tears. “Jensen...is dead.” Welling’s eyes widened in horror and Jeff laughed a bit through his sudden despair. “Damn you...damn you to hell,” he whispered as he cocked the Colt.

 

“Jeff?”

 

The whispered name floated through the silent room, stilling it as effectively as it had so many years on the stage. But most of all, it stilled the despair within Jeff’s heart and soul and he slowly turned to find Jensen standing within the beam of light that was coming through the broken glass. His mouth went dry as he saw Jensen dressed in just a pair of black jeans and shoes, his hair golden from the light and he felt a sob work its way out. But suddenly he remembered what had to be done and turned to find Welling looking down, shaking as he kept his eyes closed. He leapt over the railing that separated the office chairs from the group and put the gun against Welling’s head. “Look at him,” he ordered harshly and Welling’s eyes opened as he looked up, focusing on Jensen. Shifting so he was in front of the mayor, Jeff pulled back a bit. “Look at me,” he snarled and glared into the wide blue eyes that snapped to him. He stepped back more as the gun fell to his side, joy spiraling through him. “Now look at us,” he whispered hoarsely. But the mayor kept his gaze on him and he shouted, “Look at us!” With the words still echoing around the room, the mayor’s gaze shifted just enough to take them both in.

 

And he felt it. He felt the animal side that he had come to know fade until it was just a normal part of him. He turned and faced Jensen before walking down the stairs slowly as Jensen walked to him. He could feel the tears of joy rolling down his cheeks and saw them on Jensen’s cheeks as he reached for Jeff. He grabbed Jensen’s hand as soon as they were close and kissed the hand as Jensen sobbed a bit. They kissed softly, so tenderly it was almost unreal, but then he felt the touch of leather. He looked down and saw the leather grips that had been Jensen’s bonds and looked up at Jensen. Jensen’s face became cold and hard as he looked over at Welling, then stepped around Jeff and went up to where Welling was watching, his eyes wide with longing and anger.

 

Slowly, Jensen stepped up the stairs and held up the bonds before the mayor then let them drop. He turned and started back to Jeff. But Welling whispered softly, “No one will have you,” as a dagger appeared in his hand and he went after Jensen.

 

“Jeff look out!”

 

The shout warned them and Jeff turned and fired, hitting the mayor square in the heart and sending the man stumbling into the desk with the momentum. Jensen stumbled back with a gasp as Welling whispered Jensen’s name as blood trickled from his mouth and he slumped, dead.

 

Jensen turned to Jeff and laughed a little as tears rolled anew down his cheeks before he went into Jeff’s arms. With a shout of joy, Jeff lifted Jensen off his feet and swung him around before bringing him down for another kiss, this full of love and passion as various people began coming closer and asking questions.

 

Jared watched them from the shadows as he leaned against a pillar, then turned and left the room. They were finally together again and the curse was broken. He was no longer needed.

 

Time to move on.

 

TBC

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue**

 

‘thoughts’

 

Warnings: Some swearing...some smut...ok threesome major smut! What did you really think that was the end?!

 

[Six months later]

 

Humming softly to himself, Jared brushed his hair before he started taking the make-up he’d put on for the play off. He smirked as a knock sounded on his door and one of his co-stars peeked in to wish him good night and congrats on a great opening night. He called out a thanks before resuming his make-up removal.

 

A lot had happened within the six months after Welling’s death. Investigations had been put into play by the federal government when the media had aired the confrontation between the mayor and Jeff, stirring up panic through most of the citizens of New York City and the people who had been helping with the mayor’s depraved actions. They had found Marsters and Jaime Welling dead at the mansion, killed by the kids who had been their prisoners there and trials had been held after new judges had been swiftly appointed on the officials, police officers, and judges who had been involved. Jared had testified as well as several others and had been grief stricken to find out his friend George had been killed a week after his escape, but it had passed, just as everything else had.

 

Then, Jared had taken a chance and had tried out for a role in the new production of Grease that had been auditioning and had managed to get the main lead. It had been a triumph for him to know that, even though he had dropped out of high school, he had still been able to do something worthwhile. He had started taking classes so he could get his GED though and had gotten it just a couple of weeks before.

 

Mike had moved back to New York and had hooked up with Misha. They had then opened up one of the most popular clubs in New York and were very successful. Jared visited with them quite often, but it felt funny now to him to be around them.

 

He glanced up again as another knock sounded and laughed as he was cussed at for being too good an actor by one of his buddies in the cast before calling out a good night. He finished up cleaning his face and pulled on some new clothes as he stretched a little, thinking about the two who had changed his life.

 

Jeff and Jensen had been involved with the investigations as well for a while before disappearing off the face of the earth. Jared felt a wave of sadness that his prediction had come true, but he brushed it aside as he pulled on his sports jacket. In truth, he had stayed away from them, watching them from afar. He’d had a feeling that they had known it was him whenever they’d looked around in search, but he had stayed away, not listening to Mike’s advice to ‘stop being an idiot and talk to them!’. He had wanted things to just move...to just forget those twilight hours.

 

He was just grabbing his keys when there was another knock on his door. Curious, since he was pretty sure everyone had left, he tilted his head. “Come in?” he called and leaned back against the counter. His eyes widened as the door opened and revealed a smirking Jeff and a grinning Jensen. His breath caught as he took them in, looking them over slowly as he just remembered everything that had happened with them. “Jeff...Jensen...”

 

“Been a long time,” Jeff murmured as they came into the room and the door shut behind them.

 

“Too long,” Jensen growled before he strode over and grabbed Jared’s head, pulling him away from the counter for a heated kiss. Jared melted with a moan as he returned the kiss, his heart pounding as he felt the heat of Jeff pressing in behind him as his arms moved to around Jensen’s waist.

 

When their kiss broke, his face was tilted so that Jeff could kiss him just as hungrily and he whimpered as Jensen nipped his neck. Gasping for air when he was released, Jared stared dazedly at them both. “But...you two...gone...didn’t-”

 

“If you fucking *dare* say we didn’t want you I am so drop kicking you,” Jensen growled and Jared stared at him in shock as Jeff chuckled in amusement. “You disappeared...we couldn’t find you, so we thought you just needed a break.”

 

“Then we heard about a Jared Padalecki being the youngest new star on Broadway and we knew it was time to take back what was ours. *Is* ours,” Jeff added and Jared shuddered between them as they clinched their hold on him.

 

“We’re so proud of you, Jared. We watched you tonight and realized one thing,” Jensen murmured as he tilted Jared’s head down and brushed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

 

“Wh-What was that?” Jared whispered shakily, near tears with his joy at the fact that they *did* want him and that it wasn’t influenced by some stupid curse.

 

“You look really good in a leather jacket,” Jeff purred and Jared started laughing. He moaned though as Jeff bit his neck and sucked on the mark. “I think it’s time we went home...don’t you?”

 

“Yes...yes please,” Jared whispered happily as he held them both close to him. Finally...everything was complete. He moaned quietly as Jensen’s hands squeezed his ass and Jeff’s hands gripped his thighs, spreading them to let Jensen even closer to him. He felt so near to them, trapped between them, pressed in like meat in a sandwich and just as intimately joined. Only one thing was stopping them...

 

Clothes.

 

Jensen grabbed his hand and led the way out impatiently and Jared made sure to turn off the lights on their way out. He didn’t have a car and had managed to get an apartment near the theater so he usually walked, but the instant they got out, he saw the Harley. He moaned as he stopped, resting back against Jeff as the older man nearly ran into him. Memories flooded over him, memories of being pressed against Jeff as the motor rumbled between his legs and the constant feeling that he was on a steady stream of arousal. He heard their chuckles and let them lead him closer to the bike and saw, to his shock, that there was not just one, but three Harleys. He stopped again and looked up at them both, questioning what he was seeing. When a set of keys was dangled before his face, he gasped softly.

 

“Your own bike...and your own set of keys to our city condo and our log home,” Jeff murmured as he took Jared’s hand and wrapped Jared’s fingers around the keys.

 

“Come and go as you want, but come home to us,” Jensen added softly as he pressed close and smiled.

 

“And we’re gonna get your stuff tomorrow. Right now...we’re going home and you’re going to be fucked six ways to heaven,” Jeff finished with a deep growl and Jared couldn’t help the whimper that the very comment forced from him. He let them take him over to the bikes and finally grinned excitedly.

 

He ran over to the bike he figured was his own and ran his hands over it, biting his lip as he looked over at them, eyes shining with excitement. “Is this really mine?” he whispered softly as he looked up at them and whimpered when they nodded and smirked back. He swung a leg over and settled onto it and purred at how perfect it felt. He looked up again as he felt them near and started the engine, moaning and laughing at how good it felt. He grinned up at them and watched as they got onto their own bikes, then grabbed the helmet that was resting on a handlebar. He snapped the strap in place and waved at the other two before backing up with them. He followed them out of the parking ramp and through the streets of New York City until they arrived at Fifth Avenue. His eyes widened when they went into the parking ramp for one of the most expensive condos of the city that overlooked Central Park. He parked next to them and pulled off his helmet and stared at them. “You’re shitting me!”

 

“Shit you not...you’d be amazed at how much the city will pay as apology for their former mayor’s acts,” Jensen replied with a laugh. “We’re basically set for life. I’m surprised you didn’t get any compensation.”

 

“Uh...they never offered! Maaaan save the city and they ditch ya...” Jared muttered as he got off of his bike.

 

“Don’t worry...we’ll fix it,” Jeff purred as they met him and pulled him between them. They didn’t let go of him the entire way up to their condo, so Jared was a bit too distracted to take in their surroundings by their heat and the licks, kisses, and bites they kept sneaking in. He was panting heavily by the time they came out of the elevator, so turned on by their teasing that he was ready to pop his pants. He was so thankful when the trip to their condo was a couple of steps, but then, once the door was opened, he was shoved inside. He stumbled a bit and caught himself on the white leather couch that was near the door.

 

His recovery wasn’t for very long as a long broad body pressed to him from behind and pushed him over the couch top. He groaned as a hard cock rubbed into his ass as a pair of hands reached under his waist and, after he’d pushed himself back just enough to give them room, undid his jeans and pulled down his pants and underwear. He moaned softly as soft kisses and licks were put along his lower back and ass before he was getting bitten while his ass was kneaded by strong fingers. He jumped as he was spanked lightly on both cheeks before they were parted and a tongue licked along his crack and over his hole, causing him to cry out in pleasure. His chin was lifted slowly then and he found a cock being offered to him, dripping and hard. He looked up and found Jeff smirking at him before rubbing the leaking head against his lips. Breathing out slowly in pleasure, Jared opened his mouth wide and lapped at the head before wrapping his mouth around it and letting Jeff feed it to him with a slow thrust.

 

His eyes fluttered closed as he groaned, being overwhelmed by them using him and pleasuring him. He never knew he could be like this, but being with them just set him free and open to so many options with them. He moaned around his mouthful and spread his legs as Jensen pressed his tongue deep inside of him and wiggled, stretching him a bit. He whimpered as Jeff sped up his thrusts into his mouth as a hand laced with his hair, tugging lightly here and there as Jeff’s breathing sped up as well. He heard a soft click, then felt two fingers push into him after Jensen’s tongue left him and knew then that it had been lube as he was slicked and stretched. His breath hitched as another finger was added, stretching him even more and he shifted his hips, thrusting back as he panted around his mouthful.

 

Suddenly his mouth was released of its treat and he looked up with a whimper as the fingers left him. He was pulled back and turned in Jensen’s arms before being kissed hungrily as Jensen rubbed against him. He was then moved around the couch and was sat upon Jeff’s lap, which he straddled and rubbed up against Jeff’s cock. He leaned in for a heated kiss as he was lifted up a bit, then moaned into Jeff’s mouth as a cock was placed at his entrance. He let his head fall back as he whimpered when he was lowered down onto the hard cock. He rocked a bit, just taking it in as he was stretched farther than the three fingers that had been in. Hands fell onto his hips as Jeff groaned deeply and he gasped as Jeff thrust up into him a bit. He stilled then as Jeff squeezed his ass and he felt a couple of fingers push in alongside of the cock within him. He whimpered and almost tried to pull off, but he rested his head on Jeff’s shoulder as he panted through the pain.

 

“Do you remember when we said we were taking back what is ours?” Jeff’s rumble rocked through his body and Jared could only nod as he trembled when a third finger was added. “We’re going to remind you who you belong with...stretching you wide with our cocks and filling you up with our come.”

 

Jared groaned and shuddered as the fingers were removed. He held still as he felt another cock rub around his stretched opening before pushing inside slowly, stretching Jared open so far he was afraid he was going to rip. He panted erratically as his back was rubbed while he worked to relax around the two cocks. Jensen pressed against his back as he was seated on both of their cocks and they rubbed together as he breathed through the pain as it turned gradually into pleasure. His neck was nuzzled on both sides and he whimpered as he tilted his head back, letting them have better access as they started to slowly rock in and out of him. Jensen nipped his ear before whispering, “This is just the first thing, love...you’re going to know us and we’re going to know you until we can’t find ourselves.” With that they started thrusting into Jared, slowly increasing their pace as he grew more relaxed around them and the pleasure became more intense.

 

Soft whimpers and whines left Jared as he moved with them, pleading softly as their thrusts started becoming harder and faster, delving deeper into him. He couldn’t give any warning as he stiffened between them and climaxed, his come spurting between him and Jeff as they moved him with their thrusts. Both older men started panting harder as they moved faster, stroking their hands over Jared’s body as they kissed and bit along his shoulders and neck, keeping him between them as their rhythm caused his body to spiral into another orgasm. Jensen was the first to break as he thrust hard and fast before filling Jared with his release. It didn’t take much more after that for Jeff to growl deeply and join them over the edge as his come shot out and blended with Jensen’s come deep within Jared.

 

Slowly, they relaxed, sandwiching Jared between them as they all panted heavily for air. Jared buried his face in Jeff’s shoulder and neck as Jensen pressed them as close together as possible while Jeff wrapped his arms around them both. It was the most content feeling that Jared had ever felt in his life and he never wanted it to end. With all the darkness he had been through, this new light warmed him like no other. He would never let this light go again. That was something he knew in the deepest parts of his soul and he would never forget it or let it go.

 

That was all he needed to know.

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
